I NEED YOU TO TRUST ME
by lin2502
Summary: Edward takes Bella away from 3 nomad vampires but finds he can't move very far from Bella before there both in pain Carlisle has to try and find out why
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer I own only the story line everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers

CHAPTER 1  
>EPOV<p>

What the hell Emmett I was playing the piano when my coat came whizzing towards me  
>"come on little bro we're going human and going for a walk in the park"<br>"why"  
>"because Alice have new boots and want to show them off I think, anyway it's boring here and the lake might be frozen over it might be fun"<br>Jasper wandered in putting his coat on and we looked at each other  
>"Alice" we both moaned together<p>

"yes my idea come on it'll be fun" we both groaned, we didn't need the coats but they would be humans out there some of our school pals I laughed when I thought of that they kept as far away from us as they could except the girls Emmett and Jasper were ok they had Rose and Alice to buffer the attention me the so called youngest of the Cullen pack when I was really older than them all except Carlisle and Jasper I was even older than my so called mother Esme I was 109 yrs old Carlisle was over 350 yrs.

We didn't go out much around town but it was a dull cold day perfect for us really and I was still in the bad books with my so called brothers and sisters for stopping a van that nearly squished a fellow student I'd already had to miss school the week before because the scent coming off her was so good the best I've ever smelt I had to get away to gather my thoughts then the damn van skidded and nearly killed her I couldn't believe it,  
>Bella was the chief's daughter she was oblivious to the fact she was so tempting.<p>

We all piled in Emmett's big Jeep it held the road better when it was icy Carlisle and Esme opted out of the trip.  
>"I don't believe your making me do this" I moaned as we drove into town,<br>"Edward you've been brooding over Bella for long enough time to get out for a bit of fresh air"  
>"Alice I don't have to breath if I don't want to and it's not going to kill me I'm dead already"<br>Rose and Emmett laughed  
>"It'll be fun" she said again and shot a quick glance at me I looked in her eyes and saw what she'd seen and gasped then she shook her head very slightly so only I caught it. I read her thoughts again sometime time today Edward at the park they'll be 3 of them I think I know you've fallen for her so we've got to try and stop it, I nodded and sighed I'm going to be in more trouble now.<p>

BPOV  
>Jessica phoned me "come on Swan we're all going to see if the lakes frozen" I winced ice and dancing two things I tried to stay away from<br>"come on" shouted down the phone "we're all going they'll be about 8-10 of us you'll be safe from skidding vans" she laughed  
>"ok ok I'll come but if I break something you'll be my slave till it's healed" I said getting my boots and coat out of the cupboard<br>"good we'll pick you up in 5 mins"

"where you going" my dad shouted from the kitchen he was making a sandwich he must have lived on sandwiches before I moved here  
>"with Jess and the others to the park to see if the lakes frozen I'll be ok Jess or Mike will bring me back"<br>They was a peep outside I turned the computer off I'd been doing research on something one of the boys from La Push had told me and didn't want Charlie my dad to see it. They was another peep  
>" their waiting" my dad shouted upstairs<br>I grabbed my hat scarf and gloves off the table next to the door and dashed outside

They were 3 cars waiting a door opened and I climbed in Mikes car of course it was he grinned "hi Bella I'll keep you warm" like hell you will I thought he was a good mate but other than that I wasn't interested I was only interested in one and he was untouchable or so all the girls told me he had saved me from the van the other week so I had got close to him in a fashion apart from that he's totally ignored me ever since.  
>Mike parked the car and we all piled out they was about 12 of us some I didn't know others I didn't want to know.<p>

After walking round the lake we found it wasn't solid enough to walk on and decided to go for a drink at the vendor instead, he had tables and benches there so we could sit and natter  
>I'd notice we'd been followed by 2 scruffy looking men earlier but they seemed to have vanished by the time we'd sat and got a drink.<br>I was looking round later I'd lost all interest in the chatter when I spotted them sat about 3 tables down and a woman had joined them they kept turning and watching us but I thought it might be because there was a lot of us safety in numbers right

EPOV  
>Emmett parked the car I recognized a couple of the cars there was Mike's and Ben's but not the other car Mike I growled at the thoughts I was going to have to put up with, then I remembered who's the other car was Jessica's this day had just got worse I put my nose in the air and sniffed I could tell that scent anywhere Bella I listened and could hear her heart beating Alice looked at me and I nodded in which direction to go, the others weren't in tune to her as I was plus they thought we were here for a stroll and to show off Alice's new boots.<br>Her heart beat got louder the nearer we got to her I could hear all the other chattering and noises but after all these years I'd got good at shutting them out

At the next corner I saw the vendor and Bella she was sat in the middle of about 12 of the kids from school her head was down and she looked fed up, Mike was sat on the bench as near to her as possible.  
>As we got nearer I noticed the 3 sat at a bench about 3 tables down from Bella's I did a low growl which made Jasper turn to look at me I nodded towards the table. He glared at Alice "Alice is there something you want to tell the rest of us he said in a low voice"<p>

"I only see it I can't control it I only knew all 5 of us had to be here"  
>"what are you two whispering about " Emmett said catching up with us Rose and Emmett had been acting about and lagged behind<p>

"oh look bro you're fan clubs here" I scowled at him and made eye contact then nodded toward's the 3 nomads  
>"shit" he said when he realized what we were looking at "does this mean we might have some action" Rose rolled her eyes "Emmett fetch me and Alice a drinking chocolate please" she said he looked puzzled for a fraction of a second then went and stood at the vendors we sat two benches up from Bella's she hadn't seen us yet then I heard Mike " O good the Cullen's are here" he said Bella's head shot up and she saw Emmett at the vendors.<p>

I sat with my eyes closed listening they was the usual from Mike what the hell's he doing here and I was going to make a move today and the one that made me make eye contact with him and growl low "she's mine Cullen keep your hands off" he thought I stared at him then smirked "I don't think so Mike" he looked away. Jessica was just as bad what do I have to do to make him notice me, god he's gorgeous. Same old same old I thought, I got it from the female students and the female staff, the female staff I've turned it to my advantage more than once but I don't think Jessica would like the only way I am attracted to her if she knew me.

Emmett came back with the drinks and put them on the table and went and stood at the back of Rose our way of letting one of our kind know it was our mate keep off. Jasper was at the back of Alice I looked up at Bella she was watching us or me I don't know which but when she saw me watching she sighed and looked away.  
>I locked my eyes on the other table then closed my eyes and listened to the 3 nomads they were discussing the students it seems they wanted a meal before they moved on and one of them had decided on Bella.<br>Alice was watching me very closely saw my eyes narrow and go black that only happens when our emotions are heightened and when we go into attack mode, Alice nudged Jasper and nodded to me and I felt calm again.  
>"damn it Jaz" I snapped sitting up<br>"keep calm bro we'll sort it out"

We very rarely had arguments in our family Jaz always calmed thing down before they got started  
>I looked at Alice "I'm sorry Edward it hasn't changed in about 18 months she'll be one of us"<br>I shook my head "no never" I said, she sat and thought for a bit then got up and walked down to the 3 at the table they looked up.

"hello" she chimed she had a sing song voice when she was being nice "would you like to join us" the woman stared at her "doesn't work on me sunshine I can block you and seeing you haven't answered my question I'll take it as a no" they looked at each other and she leaned down so only they could hear " they are my big brothers Edward and Emmett and that's Rose my sister now that is Jasper my mate as you can see he's got a few scars from training new born's a long time before you was born lets see how old are you" she looked them up and down "I'd sat 5-6 months old maybe 7 months no more, long way to go to match our leader and father figure Carlisle he's over 350 yrs and then there's our mother Esme they're at home" "home" one of them repeated

"Yes we live here" she chirped "we have a few places all over the country and some out of the country so would you like to join us at our table" they all nodded and followed her, I got up so the woman could sit down we didn't have to sit but we looked more human that way I move to be between them and Bella's table and sat on the table with my feet on the bench watching and listened to them.  
>One of them was still set on having Bella for dinner, Alice let me read her again and it was still turning out the same Bella would become one of us.<p>

BPOV  
>Why did I come here today I don't like ice and cold I hate it I wonder if jess would take me home Mike shuffled next to me "Oh good the Cullen's are here" I looked up and saw Emmett at the vendor getting 2 drinks. My eyes followed him back to their table Edward was sat with his eyes shut and head down. Alice looked at me and smiled I smiled and looked away and sighed it was louder than I intended and Lauren heard "what's the matter Bella you don't stand a chance we've told you before he doesn't date"<p>

"what are you talking about Lauren" Mike said "Bella's watching the Cullen's" she whined I rolled my eyes as if to say idiot  
>looking back at Edwards table and we locked eyes for a second then I looked away I'm such a coward<br>A breeze flew past us and I saw Alice going to talk to the 3 sat at the other table they'd been making me very uncomfortable staring, she spoke to them for a couple of minutes then they went to join the Cullen's table  
>Edward stood and came to sit on the table between the ours and their's Alice glanced at me again<p>

EPOV  
>I looked toward 's Alice because she was starting to panic and that's not like Alice at all<br>"Edward get her out of here he still thinks he's having her"

I looked at him and he grinned I leaned over him and tapped his head he shook it to get my hand away "I can look in there when ever I want" I said he glanced at the others then at Alice she smiled and nodded "everything you think he can see" Rose said taking out her mobile she pressed 1 number and all you heard was a shhh sound as she explained to Carlisle what was happening at the end of the conversation he said "I'll be there in 5 mins I'll bring another car" "he's on his way" she said putting the phone back in her pocket  
>"who is" the girl said "our leader father creator pick one" Emmett said<p>

The other man hadn't spoken till now but he'd been watching us very carefully he leaned back "you're the Cullen's" he said "I've heard about you yellow eyes except him" he pointed at me Jasper sniggered,  
>"our little brother here isn't very sociable at the moment thanks to you" he nodded to me and I went over to Bella's table she looked up at me when I stood behind Lauren "we need to talk" I said "come sit with me" Lauren's head shot round "Edward" I tuned her out I knew what she was going to think about I'd been on her list for a while in fact I think I was the only one left on her list "Lauren" I said still staring at Bella I walked to the other end of their table waiting for her.<p>

"Edward" I sighed are they all on heat today "Jessica" I said and glanced at Angela she grinned and pulled Ben nearer to her I liked Angela, my eyes went back to Bella she was trying to get round Mike who wouldn't move to let her past.

I glared at him and started to move toward's Bella, Mike watched me but still refused to move to let her past. All the others were watching him I think he thought he was being macho. Bella was still trying to push past him and I was in no mood for his male ego if he wanted to look like a fool in front of his friends then so be it, I put my hand on his shoulder and tightened my fingers, not by a lot I didn't want to break his shoulder "ow" he yelled holding his shoulder the others started laughing "sorry" I said "did that hurt" he moved just enough for me to reach round him to get to Bella my elbow moved him a bit further he took one step back and tripped over some ones foot and fell on his backside, they was a roar of laughter from the others "serve's you right Mike you should have moved when Bella asked you to"

"what the hell Cullen" Mike shot up ready to hit me  
>"you've got to be kidding Mike" I said<br>He swung his fist round and I caught it shaking my head I pushed him back and he was on his backside again  
>"give it up Mike" Tyler said laughing "you know Bella's not interested".<p>

I lifted Bella over the bench and Mike I turned round and looked at him shaking my head as we walked to the other tables further down

We sat opposite each other "this is different" she said  
>"Bella I need you to trust me and I need you to come with me"<br>"why" she asked puzzled, I leaned further towards her being this near to her was painful not only because I loved her so much and she didn't know what I was, but her scent burned my throat every time I took a breath "just trust me please I'll explain when I get you away from here"  
>" does that mean you'll tell me every thing"<br>"I'll bargain with you" I said smiling "you ask questions I'll answer but first I want you to ask Jessica if she'll tell a little fib for you"  
>"What why"<br>"please Bella"  
>"ok ok…. JESSICA" it didn't take Jessica long to come over to us<br>"what Bella …hi Edward"

"Hi Jes will you do Bella and myself a favour please" I asked looking her straight in the eyes she swayed a bit then leaned on the table I smiled at her  
>"sure what"<br>"Will you tell Charlie that Bella's staying at your house tonight and she'll be home on Sunday and don't tell the others especially Mike and Lauren"  
>She looked at Bella to see if it was ok with her, Bella nodded<br>"I will if you answer a question", she said with a smirk, "Bella's not been going out lately so I was wondering if you two have been secretly dating", she stood waiting for an answer I looked at Bella, how the hell do I answer this and as she was the only one I couldn't read which was getting really inconvenient, I look straight in her eyes to see if I could get a reaction …nothing…. Nada …very frustrating.

"Hi Dr Cullen" Jessica shouted then looked at us to see if we'd got into trouble as far as she knew Carlisle was my father  
>"Edward, Bella" he said as he walked over to us "hello Jessica how are you" "great doc" she said smiling<br>I held my hand out and Carlisle dropped the car keys into it I was expecting the keys to my Volvo I looked up at him he'd given me the keys to his Mercedes he threw 2 credit cards on the table and said "go now I'll handle this"  
>Jessica's eyes opened wide when she looked at the cards one my bank card and the other a platinum no limit credit card.<p>

"well" I said  
>"ok" she said with a smile on her face<br>"a secret" I repeated she nodded started to walk away then turned quickly "hey you two answer please " we looked at each other and said together "yes"  
>"I knew it I knew it" she said walking away<p>

We walked towards the car park Bella turned round suddenly and went the other way  
>"where are you going" I said catching her arm<br>"I left my scarf and gloves"  
>"I'll buy you some more Bella come on" I spun her round and she was about 2 inch from me I put my arms round her and held her, holding her with one arm I lifted her face with the other and kissed her fore head moving down I kissed the corner of her mouth then the kiss went deeper her arms went round my neck and I pulled back<br>"careful baby I'll explain later"  
>"but you smell so good" she said "and I'll explain that later as well" I said laughing<p>

But I knew she would be fairly safe now she had my scent on her and that was a no no for another one of our kind to touch her trouble is it only went one way  
>I saw Alice jumping up and down clapping my family knew what it meant if none of the others did the 3 strangers seems to have no idea of the rules.<p>

Jasper leaned over to the 3 "do you know what that means" he said quietly they all shook their heads Emmett tutted he was really enjoying this, Carlisle was sat across from them now he leaned forward "it means she belongs to him as his mate and if anyone else of our kind touch her they answer to the rest of the coven don't you know any of the rules who the hell changed you and left you to cause havoc",

They would have to learn quick or the Italians would descend on them, it made me wonder how they'd stayed alive or dead which ever way you look at it for so long.  
>"This is your dads car" I nodded opening the car door<br>"where are we going" and she turned round looking frightened  
>"you'll be fine Bella I won't hurt you" she was leaning on the car her back to the open door I put one hand on each side of her I leaned in and kissed her breathing out and instant calm all these predator weapons were good for something I kissed her again deeper this time and ran my tongue along her bottom lip.<br>I got a sudden pain that ripped through my head like elastic that's been stretched way past its limit then snapping back I pulled back and put my head down,  
>"Edward are you ok" she said and all my families eyes shot up to me "Edward" I heard Alice whisper. "I'm fine I answered not knowing if I was or not the mobile in my pocket started to buzz "Carlisle I'm ok I'll ring you later"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still EPOV

We were about 200miles from Forks now Bella was sleeping and it was about 3.00 in the afternoon I pulled over and phoned home  
>Carlisle started talking as soon as he picked up the phone " what happened Edward" "I don't know that's what I'm asking you" I explained what happened and it went quiet at the other end "Carlisle talk to me you're freaking me out here"<br>" Sorry Edward I'm thinking I've heard about this a few times before and never with a human, but with our kind it means a bond for life" "great what does that mean" I sighed  
>"it means son as far as you're concerned Bella is your mate and will be for as long as you live and it doesn't break if she becomes one of us but it doesn't mean Bella will feel the same about you " "so I'm stuck with it but she's not …brilliant it could have gone two ways and solved a few problems"<br>"what problems" Bells lifted her head "hi sleepy head, I'll phone you back Carlisle" "hi…. what problems" "I'll answer that when we've fed you there's a café over there come on"

The waitress looked me up and down I sighed here we go again "table for 2 please" she showed us to a table in the centre even though they was plenty of tables spare I shook my head I haven't got time to play games I thought , she turned and showed us to a table at the back away from everyone, Bella got her food and a hot drink "aren't you having a drink or anything to eat" "no I'm not hungry I'll get something later tonight" I smiled and looked at her "come on then question 1 what do you want to know" I'd already spoke to my family about this and Rose was the only one that was uncertain but Emmett said he'd talk to her.  
>"I've got a lot she said" that I could understand I thought<br>"1st question then how do you answer questions that people haven't asked yet you do that a lot with your family" "that's an easy one I can read their minds"  
>"you read minds" "but not your's you are the only person i've ever come across that i can't read"<br>She pointed to a man in the corner sat with his girl friend"  
>"that ones easy let me put it this way what he thinks he's getting tonight and what he's getting depends on how much that ring cost him he's got sitting in his pocket" she laughed and pointed to another woman who had a cup of coffee "she's worried where her next rent money and meals coming from she's just lost her job and the man at the back of her as just took his dog to the vets and he's waiting for a phone call from them"<br>"what's wrong with me then why can't you read my mind"  
>"not a thing Bella you are perfect as far as I'm concerned next question" the waitress wandered over "can I get you anything else" I looked at Bella "Bella" "no I'm done can we go now please Edward" "sure"<p>

We sat in the car nobody talking I turned to her and opened my mouth to say something and she put her hand up to silence me  
>"I'm thinking"<br>"of what"  
>"what my next question is and if your going to be mad when I ask it because you're very moody you know"<br>I laughed "I know I am Bella and I've got a temper Esme says I'm like a spoilt child sometimes but ask me what ever you want it's ok" she turned to look at me  
>"Edward I think i'm going to be frightened of the answer"<br>"Bella ask please your killing me here"  
>"I don't think I can kill you Edward your very strong and fast when you're eyes are black you're in a bad mood when there amber you're in a good playful mood" she looked down at her hands gathering her thoughts then suddenly looked up "how old are you Edward"<br>"18 like you" I said quietly  
>"how long have you been 18"<br>"for a lot longer than you have" I lifted my eyes to look at her "Bel…" I tried to say but she silenced me again  
>"I know what you are" she whispered and I sighed I seem to be doing a lot of that lately<br>"Bella just say it"  
>"you won't hurt me Edward"<br>"I would never hurt you Bella you are my life I come alive when your near me"  
>"you're a vampire" she sat for a long time everything was going through my head the even though I didn't want to take her back yet till my father had educated the 3 nomads it was all I could think of to say "do you want me to take you home are you still frightened" she shook her head relief shot through me at least I would have this time with her even if she ran kicking and screaming when we got back.<br>" no not frightened…. how long have you been 18"  
>" since 1918 I'll tell you about all that later Bella we need to get you some clothes and things then I'll take you to the house"<br>Her eyes darted to mine "what house" I started the car it was only a few more miles to the house and there was a couple of shops on the way I could stop at to get some things  
>"we've got another house near here you'll be safe there I'll call my family to see if they've sorted the 3 in the park out"<br>"Edward what do you mean I'll be safe"  
>"Bella the 3 we invited to our table were new born's new vampires young vampires about 6-7 month old the blonde male had singled you out for his next meal I had to get you away from there quickly"<p>

We drove in silence till we got to a couple of shops I parked up and we got out of the car. A woman came to the shop door "Edward you never seem to get any older what you doing up here this time of year and with your dads car" "hi Mags it's all the clean living you know no smoking it keeps me young" " how is that good-looking father of yours" "O he's fine and so is my mother thanks" she laughed "who's this then" she said looking at Bella "this Mags is the love of my life Bella we've just had a run to check the house out and stay a couple of night's my dad heard they'd been some break in's" this wasn't a lie someone had phoned Carlisle to tell him about the breakins but we didn't worry much the big shutters were down so no one in there right mind would try to break in every thing was alarmed the only person ever tried Emmett tracked him and just about scared him to death… "Hi Bella you look tired honey" Mag's said as we started up the front steps of the shop.  
>"hi Mag's I am it was a long drive"<br>I gave Bella my card "go get what you need and food to see us till Sunday night" she took hold of my hand Mag's laughed "go help your lady Edward just wait till I tell Vicky you're here and with a girl friend I can just see her face" she walked back in the shop shaking her head and laughing. Mag's had run the shop for the past 20yrs to my knowledge she knew my family was different and I think she secretly knew what we were but as a lot of the mountain lion problems seemed to disappear when we came to the house I don't think she cared much.

We did the shopping Bella getting a change of clothes I picked the bag up and we headed to the door. "food as well Edward that's another first for your family as well". I smiled and turned to look at her she grinned "you still don't miss much do you mag's we heard you've got a mountain lion or bear problem at the moment Mags" "two big lions been spotted around your house last month" she said "see you kids later" she said waving, "well I guess the lion problem's solved now" she said turning to her husband they both laughed,

"are you ok you haven't said a word" I said as we walked back to the car  
>"I've just found out my boyfriends a vampire and there 3 other vampires want to kill me because they don't know the rules I never knew vampires had rules but then again I didn't know they was vampires until today on the whole I think I'm doing remarkably well" I chuckled "that's the most you've spoke today it's nice to know your tempers in tact"<br>We turned on to a private road all our houses had private roads that way we were warned when someone visited and the human charade was put into action.

The house was like a very large log cabin 6 large bedrooms 3 living rooms kitchen dinning room 7 bathrooms games room and a study, it was surrounded by a forest so it was hidden until you got right up to it  
>"wow this is some house Edward"<br>I smiled we'd got a few houses dotted around the country as well as some out of the country I touched a button on the steering wheel and the garage door groaned a bit then slid up slowly  
>"looks like that needs oiling before we go back" I mumbled and drove into the garage the door shut behind us and I punched the code in to let us in the house flicking a few switches all the lights came on and the shutters opened<br>"you're the first human that's ever been here" I said turning and watching as she wandered round the room I went to look out of the window which was on the far end of the room it covered the whole wall Bella followed running her fingers on the piano as she went past  
>"Who plays" she said coming to stand next to me<br>"I do I have one in all our houses that one need tuning though I'll have to get someone to look at it" she looked up at me  
>"you said you had to get me away because he wanted to kill me right" I nodded "well how is it that he wants to and you don't you're both the same"<br>"there's a difference he's a new-born they have no control I've been a vampire for 90yrs and have control plus we that is me and my family don't feed off human blood" her eyes shot up to mine "you're hungry now" "how do you know that" I asked quietly "you're eyes are black" "Mmmm perceptive come I'll show you round" taking her by the hand I led her upstairs on the first floor they was the study and games room Alice's room then Jaspers room which had a joining door although they were a couple they need their own space because of the way they had lived before they found us, top floor was Emmett's and Rose's Carlisle and Esme's room then mine. The music system and cd's I had in mine covered a complete wall a very large leather settee was in front of the window, that carried on from downstairs the other wall was covered in a fitted wardrobe all the other rooms had beds except mine. "no bed?" she said "no I don't need one I never sleep we can't sleep" "that's so sad that means you can't dream"  
>"come on I'll show you the rest of the house I left her to wander while I went to phone the 3 nomad new born's were still at the other house Emmett and Jasper were standing guard over them while Carlisle Esmé and Rose were trying to educated them on how to keep the secret and it was proving harder than they thought Alice was on her way to us and would reach us in a couple of hours. The mobile reception was very bad up here i'll be glad when the land line gets switched back on.<p>

I know I'd only just left Bella but I suddenly needed to be near her it was a weird feeling and made me a bit nervous going upstairs I searched all the rooms I found her in my room curled up on the settee asleep  
>"Bella what are you doing in here go and lay on one of the beds"<br>"no this smells of you I want to stay here"  
>"I'll stay with you" kneeling down in front of the settee I bent down and kissed her head it was then I realised they was no pain no fire nothing just the sweet flowery smell she gave off pulling away from her I sat back on my heels I bent down again and kissed her again this time on the mouth she responded straight away and the kiss deepened as far as I dare let it go then they were other emotions an ache in the bottom of my stomach and feelings I hadn't had since I'd been turned into a vampire, human feelings, being able to read people's minds I knew love and sex didn't always travel in the same circles but this was neither it was pure lust and no pain or fire. I felt for the mobile damn I'd left it down stairs<br>"I'll be back in a minute baby"  
>"Mmmm ok" came the sleepy answer<p>

I was back on the ground floor in less than a second I explained to Carlisle what had happened he knew how Bella's scent had driven me insane that first day and how I'd fought it ever since now it was gone the love was still there and accompanied by the lust at the moment plus the fact that I couldn't stand to be away from her for more than a few minutes which could be awkward when we went back to Forks again it was a matter of be near her and try some control or stay away and go insane. I hadn't noticed but I'd got back on the top floor again standing outside my bedroom. This can't be happening and I needed to hunt soon that meant going about 5 miles from her for about an hour come on Alice I need help  
>She picked up on the 1st ring<br>"Edward what's happening?"  
>"how far away are you I really need you to hurry" I explained everything to her and I heard the car go into turbo mode that was my Vanquish she was in oh well it needed a run it hadn't been out for a while<br>"don't get a ticket and don't crash my car Alice"  
>"Stop worrying will you I'll be there in 15 minutes"<p>

Sitting back on the floor I watched Bella sleep it was less that 15minutes when I heard the car in the drive and the garage doors open and close Alice was outside my bedroom door in a second  
>"ok lets sit in Emmett's room that way you won't be too far away" we decided while Bella was asleep I would try to hunt I needed to go now I hadn't fed for about 2 weeks and it was starting to show<br>"Edward go I'll look after her she'll be fine you can keep in touch from a distance you know that just don't go too far" looking back at Bella I shook my head and was gone.

BPOV

what was I doing lying to my dad running off with Edward then all the other stuff, my head was spinning he could squish just by flicking a finger, but I wasn't scared I was nervous how much of the fairy stories, legends and the supernatural was real, the world around me had just changed forever

The house was something else Wow that was the only word for it but I was so tired and when Edward left me to wander around on my own I went to his room and laid on the big settee I was falling asleep when he came to find me "Bella get on one of the beds" he said why would I do that they didn't have the same smell "no this smells like you I want to stay here" he mumbled something and kissed my head pulled away then kissed me on the lips oh god the smell of him was unbelievable he deepened the kiss and I went into melt down he tasted so good then he was gone "Edward where are you going" no answer but within a minute of so he was back in the room sat on the floor next to the settee

I suddenly woke up something was wrong something was missing I ran downstairs in a panic and came to a dead stop Alice was stood looking out of the window she turned and looked at me "Where's Edward"  
>"he'll be back in a bit Bella he needed to go out" " there's something missing like a hole inside" I sat down and held my head I'd started to get a pain that seemed to vibrate through my whole body, "Alice what's the matter with me"<p>

APOV

No sooner had Edward gone to hunt that Bella came running down the stairs "Bella what's the matter", "something's missing where's Edward " "he's had to go out he'll be back soon  
>She was sat holding her head in her hands and I was just going to go over to her when I glanced out of the window Edward was at edge of the forest holding his head the same as Bella was, I dashed across the lawn to help him get to the house as soon as they were near each other the pain went he put his arms round her and held her I got on the mobile<br>"Carlisle it's both of them I tell you they can't stand to be more than 20-30 feet from each other it's nauseating actually Edward looked up at me and shook his head in disgust "well it is" I said pulling my tongue out at him "ok I'll tell them how about the 3 stooges how are they doing" I listened while I watch Edward and Bella and tried to look into the future it still seemed the same Edward sighed I gather he was reading me and it wasn't a good outlook for either of them "Carlisle want's me back there I'll take the Merc back we should have finished with them tomorrow and be able to send them on their way we'll have to figure something out to tell Charlie neither of you can go back like this" picking up the car keys up I went to the door "we'll be back in a couple of days Carlisle says move the rooms round so you can get Bella on the first floor instead of the top floor …and leave mine and Jaspers alone move the games room into the back living room that's never used any way" Edward knew I was more worried than it showed.

I got home in the early hours of Saturday morning and explained everything to the family Carlisle shot a look at the 3 stooges have you got enough of the rules yet I've got to get to my son"  
>"yeh it's easy "Emmett said keep the secret don't poach on any ones claim don't touch anyones mate or human it happens more than you think" Jasper shook his head "well" Emmett said smiling it's not hard they've got the learning skills of 2yr olds"<br>"we'll go tonight" the woman said and make our way to Canada and thank you and sorry for all the trouble we're sorry for the trouble with your son Edward"  
>"that's not your fault nobody could have even thought this would happen it's the first time it's happen in my 350yrs plus"<p>

The blonde one sat studying "why did she have that effect on him" jasper sat down "you know how she smelt good to you well x that by a thousand and that's what she smelt and felt like to him" "phew " he breathed out  
>"poor sod"<br>"now do you know who turned you into a vampire and left you out to fend for yourselves"  
>"They called him Ciaus" Carlisle looked up "blonde hair nearly white thin skin black robes"<br>"yeh do you know him"  
>"Did he tell you to come to this area"<br>"he pointed in this direction" Jasper and Emmett looked at each other then at Carlisle "do you know him"they both said together,  
>"yes he's part of the Volturi"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
>EPOV<br>While Bella slept downstairs I moved everything round so that the spare room was just above this room and it had a bathroom the games room was downstairs. I sat on the floor in front of the settee she was laid on about 10mins later I felt her running her fingers through my hair turning I kissed her on her forehead "are you hungry"  
>"no not yet" I sat next to her putting my arm around her "I think we need to talk about what's happening as far as we know that is and what's been going on and all the other questions you've got"<br>The look on her face said it all we were both worried I hugged her  
>"the others are coming up tomorrow to try and sort things out so we have about 20hrs to ourselves what do you want to do"<br>"questions first I think lets get the out of the way, yellow eyes why not red"  
>"we choose not to feed off humans we feed off animals usually we go where there's a problem with mountain lion's or bears or deer or stags the animal blood sends out eyes amber"<br>"why are your's black now"  
>"because I need to feed I went when you were sleeping but had to come back don't worry about that Jasper and Emmet will help when they come tomorrow"<br>"how fast and strong are you"  
>" I've got what you might call weapons the speed and strength, I'll show you sometime also the smell I can make that more potent shall we say to lure victims in, the looks as well they are part of it, but I'm also venomous it renders our victims helpless and our teeth are razor sharp that's why I told you to be careful at the park …. Anymore questions"<br>"no not yet I might think of some later though" I laughed "I dare say you will oh and I've moved you down to the second floor"

All that day we talked about what had happened how it could be fixed if it can be fixed and what to do if it can't be fixed

By late afternoon Bella had fallen asleep again but she only slept for about 15 minutes because I went upstairs to get something from my bedroom and we both got the pain like emptiness "sorry baby I needed something from upstairs",

"I thought we were planning to make out tonight with a film, a settee, you me" a cheeky grin appeared on her face and she shook her head "you wound me Bella you don't want to make out with me" I pretended to be upset and sat down next to her  
>"I prefer a film you me and the bed in the bedroom" she said pouting moving to sit astride me she started to run kisses down my neck<p>

It sent a shiver through me that was it I stood up taking her with me and we were upstairs in 10 seconds I lost my t shirt outside the bedroom door I sat on the bed Bella was still attached to me there was no way I was letting her go now, I leaned back on my elbows looking at her she smiled and came forward to kiss me it was hot heavy and so good I ran my tongue alone her bottom lip and she moaned,

The kiss went as deep as I dare take it, she ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer sitting up he pulled her top over her head her eyes never moved from mine as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor,

I flipped her over so she was underneath me I kissed her down her jaw line and her neck across her shoulder my hand went slowly down her arm and moved across to her tummy she jumped at the coldness of my hand but didn't stop me I took her breast in my hand and twirled the nipple slowly pinching it a little and she moaned softly taking the other nipple in my lips I licked and sucked it careful not to hurt her, moving up to kiss her again "you taste so good Bella" I whispered and chuckled "in a non food way I mean" my hand moved and undid her jeans all the while sucking and licking her nipples I slipped my hand in her jeans and my fingers slid between her legs and I stroking and teasing her "Edward" she whispered in between gasps "Mmmm" was all I could answer "I'm a virgin you know" "I know baby you'll be ok just enjoy it" I covered her mouth with mine for a deeper kiss then sat up and pulled her jeans off.

laying back down I started kissing her again and sliding my hand down to her panties I pulled them to one side slipping my fingers into her I moved in and out slowly rubbing her with the coldness of my skin I knew it wouldn't take long moving slowly so she could get used to it ,she arched her back wanting more and pushing into my hand "steady baby don't rush it" I whispered "lets see if we can make you cum like this for your first time" I moved my hand and fingers faster and she groaned I went back to teasing her nipples and she groaned again pushing into my hand

"I want you Edward inside me" "not tonight baby lets do it this way first we don't want baby vampires running all over do we" she giggled then arched again "come on baby your nearly there I can feel you getting tighter now she groaned then went stiff to ride out the orgasm I held her while it finished "you ok baby" she nodded and smiled "that wasn't very fair for you though" "don't worry about me there's plenty time for that"

Sitting up I past her jeans to her "come on get dressed Jasper and Emmet will be here in 10 minutes" "how do you know that" I tapped my head Emmett's thought's are very loud" she pulled me back on to the bed her fingers were in my hair again I had pull away after a couple of minutes "dressed now" "I'm going to have a shower first" "ok" picking up my t shirt on the way out of the door and I was still putting it on when they came in through the garage entrance,

"Ah ah" Emmett shouted caught in the act "yeh of putting my t shirt on" I shook my head "I heard you 15 minutes ago Emmett you're very loud" walking over to them I sat at the breakfast bar we don't eat but it's a great view of the woodland from there, half on the stool I got the pain again it felt like total emptiness and it was getting worse every time,

Bella screamed upstairs "Emmett... Bella she's in the shower in the games room bathroom"

"OH man have you two pinched the games room" Em flew upstairs I followed with Jasper more or less carrying me, Emmett was just coming out of the bathroom carrying Bella in a big fluffy towel her past her to me " thanks Em" I said holding Bella close

"strange feeling that your all pink and squishy Bella" Bella laughed then looked up at me "that elastics getting shorter isn't it" I nodded "it is".

I looked at Jasper and nodded he started to concentrate on Bella and she relaxed in my arms "come baby lets get you in bed " Jaz and Em left the room and started to get ready they were going to have to bring the wild life to me as close as we dare and I needed Bella to stay in bed and asleep as long as possible, tilting her head back I kissed her breathing out slowly at the same time and she started to go limp in my arms putting her in bed I covered her up and she started to come round "you're fighting it Bella I need you to sleep baby just let go and sleep" I kissing her again and she slipped into a deep sleep.

BELLA'S DIARY

day 1

i'm in a dream i must be because things like this don't happen to me the world i grew up in has gone forever everything i thought were stories and legends seem to be true

the boy i've been dreaming about for the last couple of months is a vampire his whole family are vampires he's just saved me from 3 more vampires my head is spinning this is so crazy

i'm now with this beautiful boy his hair his face his body is with me he has kissed me admitted i nearly past out when he did but i can get used to that i think he's so sexy though it's unbelievable that he wants to be with me there's been kissing petting very heavy petting actually and it was mind blowing

I'M WITH EDWARD CULLEN DID YOU HEAR THAT... LAUREN...JESSICA...I'M WITH EDWARD CULLEN


	4. Chapter 4

Jaz and Em managed to bring me the 2 mountain lions and a couple of stags knocking the animals out was a first for them and Em seemed to enjoy it too much, it only took them 30mins to bring them right up to the back of the house then they shot off to remove all evidence I went to check on Bella who was still fast asleep going back down stairs I started thinking how much things had changed in the last few days

"what the" I heard Em shout he was watching the cctv that concentrated on the back of the house he must have woke Bella up because she appeared at the top of the stairs she smiled as she looked at my eyes "you managed it I'm glad that's my favourite colour, what's Emmett shouting at" walking over to the cctv monitor we saw a man walking round the lawn with a rifle, at the front of the house there was a sheriffs car the sheriff was on his radio "what the hell do we do now" Jaz said "we own land 20 miles in every direction with this house and still no privacy" Emmett said  
>"will you let me deal with this" Bella said we all looked at each other<br>"you carry on" Emmett said  
>"you 3 stay out of the way but Edward don't go far" taking the remote for the garage she opened the garage door revealing Emmett's off road jeep and my vanquish the sheriff jumped and turned round<br>"can I help you" she said  
>"oh sorry I didn't know anyone was here"<br>"we came to open the house what's going on"  
>"we're looking for the big mountain lions seen in this area"<br>"that explains the man walking around the lawn with a rifle but I don't think he'll find it in the grass there it's a bit short to hide in" very sarcastic Bella I thought and smiled  
>"how did you…. all the shutters and grills are down"<br>"oh sorry cctv the family can see all round the house"  
>"and where is the family" he said trying to look into the garage "nice cars"<br>"well Dr Cullen's sons are hiking at the moment Alice is knocking about somewhere"  
>"and you are"<br>"O sorry Bella Swan I'm Edwards girlfriend so tell me again why are the hunters are on Cullen land I thought they owned it for 20miles in all directions and they seems to be a awful lot of shooting going off around here for 2 mountain lions"  
>"yes sorry about that they are a bit trigger happy"<br>"well Dr Cullen as 3 sons are out there and I've got my man out there I wouldn't like anyone to get hurt with them taking pot shots at everything that moves"  
>"yes of course" he said getting on his Radio Bella turned to come in<br>"err Miss Swan how old are you"  
>"is that part of your investigation sheriff"<br>"no but you look awfully young to be going out with one of the Cullen's"  
>"I'm 18 my birthday was last week I've just finished my exams and not looking forward to the prom either and Edward is in my class at School"<br>"Oh ok I was just wondering" Bella was coming back in when she turned back again she was in pain I could tell because I was getting it as well  
>"are you ok miss Swan" the sheriff had noticed as well she was hugging herself and narrowing her eyes<br>"sorry no not really Dr Cullen is coming up today he thinks I might have a chest infection, could you do me a favour please, the phones haven't been turned on here yet and we can't get a good signal on the mobile I was wandering if you could phone my Dad in Forks Washington and tell him change of plans that I left Jessica's and came with Alice to open the house"  
>"I thought you came with your boyfriend"<br>"no they came up this morning sheriff your like my Dad always trying to trip someone up"  
>He grinned "that's what my daughter says I'll phone him for you what's his name"<br>"Charlie Swan house phone - but if he's not there he'll be at work just phone Forks police station he'll be there"  
>The sheriff looked up "oh sorry I didn't tell you he's the chief of police in Forks" he shook his head "nicely played Miss Swan nicely played and smiling he got in his car<p>

As soon as the garage door came down I caught her before she hit the floor as soon as we were together the pain started to ease  
>I carried her into the living room and put her on the settee "you're man eh" "well you're a bit old to say boyfriend" she said laughing "I think I'll finish my shower now" "their gone Emmett announced nice one Bella that's you're job now being the resident human" "well I am the only one that's qualified" "I'll come and hang about in the bedroom then "I said flinging her over my shoulder<p>

"when's you're Dad and Mum due" she shouted  
>"this evening sometime I think he's at the hospital till about 3" she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her I sighed "Bella stop it" "stop what" "you're parading stop it" "who me I wouldn't do that to you …..would I" "yes you would be careful love" smiling she glided back in the bathroom we both got the emptiness again I got up and moved to lean on the wall next to the bathroom door "this is getting laughable"<br>I said to myself the bathroom door opened "what is" she said putting her head round the door "this is, this situation, standing out side the bathroom while you have a shower it's getting ridiculous"  
>Grabbing my t shirt she pulled me in the bathroom "then come in and save water with me it's good for the environment and even better for me"<br>"you're going to be the death of me" I moaned as our lips met  
>"impossible you're already dead" the towel dropped as her arms went round my neck "Bella you're teasing" whose teasing I'm deadly serious here" keeping hold of my t shirt and walking backwards she pulled me in the shower "one of us here is over dressed and it's not me"<br>Pulling my t shirt over my head and covering my neck and chest with little kisses "Bella no" unfastening my jeans and slowly pushing them down she hooked her fingers on my boxers "these as well or are you shy" looking down when my clothes were on the shower floor she smiled "no not shy" she said grinning her arms went round my neck kissing me with force moving my hands to her waist to push her back she rubbed up against me and I could feel her smile and lust took over "O never mind" my arms went round her

"Bella lean on the wall and open your legs wider" I dropped to me knees "Edward" she moaned "it's ok baby just like yesterday" holding on to her thighs the hot water and my ice cold tongue soon brought her to near orgasm "no don't stop" she whispered "shhh" wrapping her in the towel and putting one round my waist I put her over my shoulder smacked her backside grabbing a condom from the cabinet I went over to the bed and threw her on it "now Miss Swan let me show you what happens when you tease a vampire" I locked the door it wouldn't stop anyone from coming in but being locked should tell them we didn't want to be disturbed Emmett was the only one that would even try  
>"Emmet stay the fuck out of this room"<br>"ok bro I hear you" he shouted and laughed he never did anything quietly  
>I walked back to the bed<br>"what are you grinning about "Bella said pulling up on her elbows  
>"lay back down human" I said crawling up the bed opening her legs wider and licking and kissing as I went, her nipples went hard straight away when they came in contact with my lips and then my tongue"<br>"Edward stop" "do you want me to stop" kissing her the kiss went deeper than I ever had before then started back down her body lifting her hips up so I could reach her better I stopped again just before her orgasm "do you want me to stop Bella, answer me are you sure you want this baby" "Mmmm" "Bella listen to me are you sure" she looked down at me and nodded and mimed "I love you I trust you"  
>she watched me as I kissed her and licked her then she threw her head back and her hands grabbed the covers " oh god she mimed I chuckled "getting used to living with vampires" before her orgasm had stopped I eased into her slowly watching her all the time "ok" I whispered<br>holding her face in my hands I kissed her and pushed in further I could feel her still pulsing round me as I pulled out again then slowly back in reaching down I pulled her knees up round my hips she rewarded me by coming again and didn't stop till I'd come, holding her tight till she'd stopped throbbing around me, I eased out of her "ok " I whispered shaking her head I put my head on one side "no" I mimed "you moved," I chuckled reach down and pulled the cover over her "I love you too" I whispered in her ear.  
>now we've got a problem my clothes are wet in the shower and the rest are upstairs in my room so we both have to somehow get upstairs"<br>"I didn't think of that and I still haven't had my shower either" "come on towels" wrapped in the towels we got to my room. Bella had her shower and got dressed in one of my shirts and my boxer shorts.  
>we headed downstairs "I've run out of clothes Edward" "Alice will get you some when she comes if she hasn't done already"<br>Jasper and Emmet were in the games room  
>"I'd rather have the games room down here it's not as far to walk" "very lazy" Jasper said<br>Alice is 10 minutes away I said both Jaz and Em turned on me "now you tell us you couldn't tell us 30mins ago" " I didn't know 30mins ago I know now" I said laughing they was a whoosh and they were gone "why the hurry" Bella asked looking in the direction they'd gone shrugging I grinned at her "they were given chores by Alice, Rose and Esma to do when they got up here" "well they have got an excuse "Bella said Jasper put his head round the corner "excuse" "sure the police was here low profile and everything" "I'm really going to enjoy having you in the family" Emmett shouted

bella's diary

still day 1

I know i've just writen in this but something wonderful has happened and i'm not ashamed to say I loved every minute of it Edward my Edward made love to me and it was perfect I love him so much it hurts and the best part is he says he loves me

i hope when Edwards dad comes up he can sort this pain out that we keep getting because it's getting worse


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When Carlisle arrived we had to try and find a solution to our problem he could only do tests on Bella because ex rays didn't work on me and he couldn't take blood Bella was very patient but we still found nothing to help

"What do we do now we can't move more than 8ft from each other we can't go back to Forks I don't think Bella's dad will want a lodge"  
>" I don't mind a lodger" Bella said bending down and whispering in my ear<br>Carlisle and Esma glanced at each other and Esma grinned "oh I'm glad you came along Bella I was beginning to worry about my son that he wouldn't find his true mate,  
>I grinned at Bella "Alice" "yes" she said and was suddenly next to me"guess who's birthday it was last week" her eyes lit up "Bella you never told us why "<br>"different relationship then Alice"  
>"that's true but now we know and we can do something but it" she wandered away mumbling to her self<br>Jasper laughed "nice one that's going to keep her occupied for at least 24hrs peace and quiet"  
>"I heard that" she yelled from upstairs<br>It was getting late and even though we didn't sleep Bella did  
>"come on you need to sleep Alice did bring some clothes for you I'll get them"<br>"in the car Edward" she shouted  
>"I'll get them" Esma said<br>"you take her up Edward I'll bring the bag up"  
>Putting Bella on the bed I turned to get the wet things out of the bathroom and my mother walked in with the bag she looked at the wet clothes "sorry a play fight" taking them off me she just smiled<br>"we'll sort this out you know" "mom if it were up to me we could leave it as it is but I don't think Charlie would understand"  
>"no I dare say he wouldn't I'll just put these in the drier"<br>Locking the door when she'd gone I changed into some old sweats and a t shirt Bella was still in my clothes pulling the covers round her I lay next to her she stirred but didn't wake it must have been about 2 in the morning when she opened her eyes  
>"sorry I didn't wake you did I Carlisle gave me some books to look through to see if it mentioned any thing but not a thing so far go back to sleep"<br>Putting her head on my chest and her arm around my waist she snuggled down again "you'll get cold laying there I'm not the warmest being on the planet" "but you smell so good" kissing the top of her head I chuckled "get to sleep human"  
>"I can't now your too distracting" I put the book down "ok lets talk then" "what about"<br>"how about what Charlie's going to say when he gets a lodger or you move out"  
>"it won't come to that Carlisle will find something I hope" looking up at me she grinned"<br>we could run away"  
>"why didn't I think of that trouble is it wouldn't solve anything would it now" sitting up she sat astride me and slowly undid the buttons on the shirt "what are you doing"<br>"for a vampire you're not very quick are you I thought you might want your shirt back"  
>"no you're ok you can keep it" the shirt slipped of her shoulders I looked at her my eye's not leaving hers, "not tempted yet"<br>smiling at me and standing astride me hooking her fingers in the boxer shorts slowly pulling them down stepping out of them she fell backwards onto the bed  
>"very graceful" I said laughing then crawled on top of her "you're teasing again"<br>"no I'm not I'm horny as hell and you're ignoring me" she whispered  
>I pulled my sweats further down my hips "O you're not ignoring me" sliding from under me she ran to the bathroom I groaned and flopped my back on the bed "Bella" "1 minute" she ran back in with a condom and jumped on the bed.<br>I sat up she sat astride me lowering herself down and wiggling her bottom as she went, she leaned back giving me full access to her "you are getting to like this way too much but I could do this all night with you" I whispered

"Come on human wakey wakey" Alice shouted as she ran down the stairs "Alice go away"  
>"nope! Edward I need you down stairs now"<br>"Come on she'll not stop till were down stairs" "Correct" she shouted  
>"Ok ok I'm out" taking the cover with her she wandered into the bathroom 5 minutes later she was back out showered and wrapped in a towel she wandered over to the bag Alice had brought"I don't recognize anything in this bag""And that's a surprise is it" "no I suppose not"<p>

We walked at human speed down stairs and I sat on the counter in the kitchen while Bella got a drink "no breakfast you haven't eaten for over 24hrs" "I'm fine just not hungry"  
>"EDWARD " the shout came from the games room<br>"come on lets see what she wants then she might annoy someone else"  
>"no chance this is my annoy Edward and Bella day" we sat on the settee while Alice tried to get everyone in the same place but getting Emmet and Jasper off the wii game was nearly impossible<br>"I've decided that were going to celebrate Bella's birthday today by going 10 pin bowling" they was a groan from Rose and Esma , Jasper and Emmet did a hi 5 and jumped up grinning  
>"Alice"<br>"Edward it'll be fun"  
>"The last time we went we wrecked the lane Em's pins exploded Jaz put his fingers in the ball and it went to dust not a good idea really is it"<br>"And what did you do" Alice said standing in front of me with her hands on her hips"  
>"Ok I knocked the cocky human down the lane I only touched him he was prodding me so I prodded back but I only touched him once"<br>Emmet was laughing "he slid down the lane pretty well and you got a strike"  
>Alice ignored us "well I would take Bella shopping but you would have to come as well so we have to do something together we're setting off at 5"<br>"Alice" I moaned you could have told us that at 3 it's only 9 now"  
>"Sorry but the rooms need sorting and it's the only time Esma can get us all together you and Bella can go and play OUTSIDE don't come back till 3"<br>"ok boss" Emmet said standing up "what have we got to do"  
>"the study" Esma said pointing upstairs<br>I looked at her "what's going on"  
>"don't worry I'm just shuffling to make it better for you and Bella don't worry we all keep our own rooms"<br>I grabbed my car keys and Bella's hand "come on we'll go shopping"  
>As we drove down the drive we met a very big lorry coming up Bella looked at me I shrugged and pulled over to let them past "it's my Mom she in nurturing mode don't worry it'll be finished by the time we get back ….I hope" we both started laughing and carried on down the drive as we reached the bottom the sheriffs car was pulling in he waved us to pull in and we got out "what can we do for you sheriff" Bella said smiling "message from your father Miss Swan could you ring him asap he was pretty mad when I told him" "don't worry he's always pretty mad I'll ring him when we get back the phone should be on by then if he'd use the internet I could message him thank you letting me know"<br>He looked at me than at Bella and he nodded I nodded back are your parent here" "the whole families here just go up their moving furniture round it's a woman thing I think my mom and sisters are in cleaning mode" he laughed and turned to the car "I know what you mean don't you forget to ring your dad Miss Swan"  
>Bella nodded as we were getting back in the car, "Nice ride as well Mr Cullen" "thanks" I said as I was trying to concentrated on Alice to let them know he was making a surprised visit<br>Ok first stop food you need something to eat "  
>"I'm not hungry yet"<br>"you must be you haven't eaten for about 25 hours"  
>"It's ok I'm living off love" turning to look at her I shook my head and sex she mimed "this car is too small to indulge in foreplay"<br>"straight forward sex then I'll settle for that"  
>"no breakfast &amp; shopping ok"<br>"coffee & shopping I'll have"  
>We stopped at a coffee shop on our way into town it had started to rain so it was getting pretty full we managed to get a table near the window Bella fetched a coffee and a orange juice she was getting quiet good at the keeping up appearances<br>We don't have to go play 10 pin if you don't want"  
>"no it's fine it'll be a laugh watching the faces of the show offs when you lot play" I glanced over her shoulder the table at the back of her were watching and listening I held one finger up to Bella so I could listen to them there was the usual I've heard everyday of my vampire life but what else could 4 teenage girls talk about but boys "it looks like we'll have company at ten pin they've decided to go as well" "Mmmm I wonder why" Bella said "come on the sooner we've finished the sooner we're back"<br>"what shopping do we have to do"  
>"I owe you a scarf and gloves and a birthday present"<br>"O no you don't jes will have picked my things up"  
>"We'll see" when we got back to the car it was surrounded by a group of teenagers<br>"Wow is that your's or your Dads one said  
>"Mine"<br>"How do you afford that it must cost a fortune  
>"easy I don't smoke drink or do drugs" I was looking at the cigarette in his hand<br>"Ha funnee" Bella was in the car by now I was just getting in when one got hold of my arm  
>"let me take it for a spin"<br>"I don't think so"  
>"Edward" I heard Bella say sounding nervous<br>"go on just round the block" and he tightened his grip "I said no"  
>"we could take it off you"<br>"yeh good luck with that" I said laughing and looked down at his hand then looked up at him but only raised my eyes not my head as he looked at me my eyes turned from gold to black  
>"what the" he said stepping back and letting go of my arm "did you see that" "his eyes did you see his eyes"<br>"wise choice"  
>Starting the car I looked out of the window at them as my eyes turned back to gold and shook my head<br>"come on baby where too"  
>"anywhere but here please what did you say to them" "not a thing why" "then what did you do to them"<br>"nothing I just looked at them" "Edward" "honest I only looked at them"  
>"god Bella your hands cold put the heater on" Her skin felt nearly the same as mine I wish I knew what the hell was going on<p>

I parked up and we found a phone box giving her all my change I went and sat on a seat while she phoned her dad seeing a jewellers shop and it wasn't that far so this connection we'd got should be able to stretch I went to look I thing caught my eye I looked back at Bella she had her back to me so I darted in I wanted to get in and out as quick as possible  
>I was asked for ID again when I went to pay with my card telling them it would be picked up today between 4.00 - 5.00 by my brother or sister<br>Bella was still on the phone when I got out of the shop I walked over to her and put my arms round her waist and muzzled her neck then blowing my cold breath down her t shirt her nipples went instantly hard and stood up jutting out so you could see the through her t shirt drawing her coat around her she tried pushing me away I rolled my eyes at her as if that would work 10 minutes later she hung up the phone  
>"Don't do that I talking to my Dad you know the sheriff"<br>"I was doing nothing illegal" I grinned "do you want me to try and warm them up for you"  
>"Right so that would work"<br>"You were pretty hot last night I could show you some hot vampire sex if you want"  
>"No you can't the cars too small and for some reason you're family are moving furniture today so you're house is out as well so it looks like shopping as Esme given you a list"<br>"yes and Carlisle's bankers card"  
>What do we have to get then " there all ordered and we've just got to pick them up "what did you dad say "he's just worried about me that's all,<p>

We'd finished the shopping and was heading back to the house glancing at her she looked like she was going to burst into tears I pulled the car over  
>"what's the matter Bella "<br>"no I'm being silly but what if we can't stop this pain is that why their changing the house in case we can't go back"  
>"No they want to make you happy they've never interacted with any human before and my moms loving every minute" I hugged her tilted her head up and kissed her "come on lets get back and see what my crazy family's done<p>

Alice was waiting on the steps when we arrived back  
>"did you get everything"<br>"yes there in the back of the car what's the big rush Alice"  
>"I'm so excited "<br>"Nothing new there then you always are" walking into the house I spotted Carlisle "we need to talk" he was next to me in a second Bella looked up at me "it's ok" I said hugging her I explained about her not eating and how cold her skin was, he took her temperature  
>"you're temperature is only 15 degrees higher than ours he told her it should be higher than that do you feel ok "I feel fine I'll eat when I'm hungry I am drinking loads though" just then Alice came running down stairs<br>"ready come on you two"  
>"ok Alice we're coming" we started upstairs I turned and looked at Carlisle and read what he was thinking Bella's heart's was slowing down that will explain the cold skin bloods not pumping round fast enough I sighed<br>"come on human lets see what the small irritating vampire wants" Alice was stood at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips I could hear Em and Jaz in the games room  
>"she'll win you know that" Jasper said<br>"I know she will" we turned the corner and saw Rose, Esma and Alice out side our room  
>"we cleaned and shuffled" Esma said "we thought you'd want a room a bit bigger and it needed decorating anyway" "bigger it was bigger than the whole upstairs in my dads house to start with" Bella said<br>"well not so much bigger as well you'll see" Esma opened the door even I stood with my mouth open all the room was white including the carpet, the new 4 poster bed was must be 8ft wide I know now why we had to pick up the things on Esma's list and why they were already wrapped up when we got to the shop the bedding was white with just a hint of mauve and purple in the embroidery on the cushions the windows which like all the others in the house were floor the ceiling and were all reactorlite and turned smoky they were covered in the same sheer material as the 4 poster, apart from the bed they was 2 bedside tables a couple of white leather chairs and a long white leather settee the long low white table in front of it had flowers that contrasted with room with Alice danced over to another door which wasn't there before  
>" this should lead to Carlisle's study" I said Rose opened the door they'd made it into a dressing room with everything Bella could ever want down one side the old door had been blocked up and that wall was covered in racks of clothes "Carlisle's study is in your old room now" Esma said "come on girls lets leave them" Bella was still in shock I think because she didn't move "Wow thank you so much"<p>

Everything was moving so fast and we would have to talk sooner rather than later " I closed my eyes Carlisle was trying to work out what was causing the changers in Bella and Myself and he wanted Esme downstairs "dad wants you downstairs mom" "ok we'll see you soon" she said shutting the door behind them as they shot downstairs  
>Wow Bella mimed "you weren't kidding when you said crazy family"<br>"we expect to see you two at 3.30" Emmett boomed "or we come in to fetch you" I smiled "and he's not kidding …

"Sit we need to talk"  
>"Edward I know what's happening I'm slowly changing the thing's that worries me is what into and how it's going to effect us and are you going to change" "the same answer to all your questions we don't know"<p>

BELLA'S DIARY

DAY 2

just a fabulous day today i went shopping with Edward his mom and sisters are great even Rose seems to be coming round a bit Emmett is like the big brother i never had and Jasper seems to be the voice of reason for everyone and smooths everything over

but Alice as decided that we are all going 10 pin bowling i'm really looking forward to that NOT


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer i own only the story line the characters belong to Stephenie Meyers  
>Chapter 6<br>"Come on"  
>Emmet shouted banging on the door "game on we're setting off now we'll see you at the bowling alley"<br>"don't wreck it before we get there" I turned leaning up on my arm Bella had fallen to sleep as soon as she'd got her head down "come on sleepy time to get ready" I kissed her on the lips then stood up if I'd stayed laying next to her we wouldn't get to the bowling alley I needed a cold shower pity I was colder than the cold water  
>Bella followed me in the bathroom stripped off and got in with me "well there goes all my good intentions" I said laughing" an hour later Bella came out of the dressing room and my jaw hit the floor<br>"we might not go to bowling tonight" I mumbled,  
>"do I look ok" she said was she kidding black tight leggings low necked black t shirt heeled boots and a black leather jacket her hair was down and nearly to her waist I'd never noticed how long it was before<br>"what! damn it Bella lets get going or we'll never make it out of the door"  
>"I look ok then"<p>

"You're late" I heard as we went into bowling  
>"couldn't find parking" I said grinning<br>"we're on lane 19 the girls 20 we didn't know if Bella wanted to play but the girls can always take it in turns for her go" Jasper said as we got nearer  
>Bella shook her head<br>"did you hear that Bella" he'd said it from the other side of the bowling alley  
>She nodded "spider sensors kicking in I guess" she went and sat at the table at the in-between lanes 19 20 Esma put a cola in front of her  
>"you ok" Rose said which surprised Bella and it shocked me<br>"I'll be fine thanks Rose just a bit worried"  
>"come on boys be careful" Carlisle said " and try not to break anything"<br>By the time it had got to the start of the 3rd game we had had 16 strikes Bella sat shaking her head I was sat waiting for Emmet to have his turn when I heard the giggling turning I saw the 4 girls from the café this morning "oh no" I sighed "Alice see what happens when we go to these places" no sooner had I said that I heard Bella say "no go away" my head shot up the same time as Emmet's and Jasper's  
>"but you're sat all on your own" I heard a male voice say<br>"it doesn't mean I am on my own now does it just go away" there were 3 teenage boys now sat with Bella where the hell did they come from I thought Em and Jaz where with her in 2 strides  
>"you heard her scoot" Em said staring at them they just looked up and stared back we didn't want to cause any trouble in the bowling alley but my temper was hotting up,<br>Bella tried to get up but one of them stuck there arm out was this idiot related to Mike Newton I thought I shook my head at Em and Jaz and they moved away I walked over to her and held my hand out  
>"sorry guy's I don't share" I said leading her away try over there at that table this one is way out of your league" smirking they got up and wandered to the coffee bar.<br>We sat on the seats next to the monitors and I put my arm round her leaning forward I whisper in her ear "we should have stayed at home" her hand went into my hair and she pulled me down for a kiss  
>"get a room you two" Emmett said a bit louder than normal<br>"If you remember we have one but you wanted us to go Bowling" "sorry bro special orders from the pixie"  
>They were strikes all way across the board and it was attracting a bit of attention but we were having a bit too much fun to worry about it a few took pictures on there phones but after the game they were found and the pictures deleted without them even knowing<br>The music was good old songs like I just wanna make love to you by Etta James I put my arm round Bella and we had our heads together whispering and laughing as we walked to the slot machines  
>"will you two get a room" Emmet said even louder Rose gave him a kick" foul" he said pretending to limp Emmett you're an idiot Bella said "abuse from the side lines as well" he walked away muttering<br>"hey Bella want another drink"  
>"please anything will do" the 4 girls who hadn't taken the hint yet were following us to the slots<p>

"mom we're going to sit over there" I shouted to Esme and I nodded to a booth in the corner  
>"ok love we'll give you some privacy we'll set off back in about an hour" I nodded<br>I felt Alice put the box from the jewellery's in my back pocket we'd just sat at the table when Em came and put Bella's drink on the table and winked at Bella  
>"give us a nod when you set off back Em"<br>"yeh ok I'm going to feed the slot machines now and really piss Rose off"  
>he'd started walking away when I heard Rose say "no your not" "I challenge you to a game of pool" I heard her say "game on then he said winking at us I just shook my head<br>Alice and Jaz we're playing on the video games and Carlisle and Esma we're sat pretending to drink coffee watching them like proud parents.  
>I put my arm round Bella and kissed her happy birthday for last week I whispered "thank you I've enjoyed today" I put the box on the table in front of her<br>"what's that" she said scowling at me "if you open it you'll find out" I whispered in her ear  
>She touched the box and looked at me "Bella just open the damn box" I said<p>

The box sat open in front of her "Edward it's beautiful" in the box was a gold chain and on the chain was a heart shaped diamond I wouldn't tell her yet that it was a 5 carat yellow diamond worth over £100.000  
>She touched it "it's real isn't it that is a real yellow diamond" she knew me too well I think<br>I nodded I took out of the box moving her hair I put it round her neck  
>"this Bella is my heart I put in your care I love you so much it aches where my heart should be" flinging her arms round my neck she kissed me "I love you" she whispered as she kissed me<br>"I'm not starting to kiss you Bella  
>"why not"<br>"because if I start I won't be able to stop and we might want to come back here sometime ….come on their ready to go" we started towards the door we could both sense we were being followed Bella turned round  
>"your fan clubs following did you know"<br>"yes I did" but so is your's" I nodded across the street  
>"trouble" she said I shook my head "no just wishful thinking the girls have got very dirty minds though"<br>I pressed the button on the keys and the car came to life bleeping and all the lights coming on I opened the door and Bella got in walking round to the other side I opened my door " what sort of car is it" one of the boys said "Aston Martin Vanquish " " Wow don't know if I'd rather have the girl or the car" one of them said, getting in the car I shut the door and rolled the window down  
>"I don't have the problem of choosing I have both" Bella had rolled her window down and was talking to Emmett who'd stopped to see what the trouble was "no it's ok Em you go we'll follow you" "wow how much money have you lot got" the boy I'd been talking to said I smiled at them and started the car Emmett had slowed down but as soon as he saw us set off he roared away we caught him up and passed him and got home 10 minutes before them<br>Emmett bellowed through the door when they got back  
>"rematch tomorrow bro"<br>"you've got to be kidding your off roader to my Aston martin"  
>"maybe your right I'll race your Volvo then"<br>"no you won't" Rose said gliding past him  
>"Rose are you here just to kill my buzz" Emmet moaned<br>"No Emmett I just want you to focus on wasting your energy on something else" he looked at her and she winked at him "oh" just then the penny dropped "OH right" he grinned and ran upstairs picking Rose up on the way all you heard was a protest from Rose then a door slam I shook my head.

Bella came up behind me and put her arms round my waist I lifted my arm and pulled her round in front of me "I'm tired" "but are you hungry yet" "no not yet" she turned to the window  
>"we have a visitor" she whispered I looked towards the window<br>A man had his nose pressed up against the glass.  
>"That's Alistair one of Carlisle's friends CARLISLE" I spoke just a little bit louder I knew he'd gone up to his study I opened the door "Alistair what bring you here come in"<br>"just calling to give you the heads up Carlisle contacted me to see what I could find out about Ciaus and why he made and let them loose sending them new borns to your area" he glanced at Bella Carlisle came to the top of the stairs  
>"Alistair come to my study we can talk there" as nobody had mentioned or thought about Ciaus since they'd arrived I was a puzzled "Carlisle looked at me "Sorry son you had enough to worry about I wanted to get to know what was going on before I told you" "ok" I said turning towards the stairs "come on baby lets get you in bed" reading Alistair as I went upstairs<br>"keep out of my head Edward" I grinned "sorry habit"  
>Bella was laid on the bed fully clothed I bent down and pulled her boots off "the quicker your undressed the quicker your in bed" I said<br>"you do it I'm too tired"  
>"if I do it you'll never get any sleep" she grinned, pulling her leggings down I threw them over my shoulder turned and looked at her and groaned "Bella this is cheating" I sat astride her looked at the t shirt "and ripped it down the middle her head shot up "I liked that" "I'll get you another one"<br>Looking up and down her dressed in little black lace panties and bra I groaned and lay next to her getting hold of the bra strap I snapped it "Alice" I said she nodded and I heard Alice laugh  
>Propping myself on the head board I put my hands at the back of my head<br>"I'm not falling for it sorry"  
>"falling for what"<br>"black lace I've seen what's underneath and I'm not falling for it"  
>She leaned over me "I bet I could change your mind" she rolled on top looking down on me<br>"I thought you were tired" kissing my neck running her tongue along my jaw she closed over my lips running her tongue over my lips "be careful love or you'll be dinner"  
>"I don't think so" she whispered and deepened the kiss before she knew it I was carrying her over my shoulder towards the bathroom turning on the shower I stood her in and blocked her from getting out she screamed when the cold water hit her<br>"Have you decided to have Bella for dinner can we share" Alice shouted  
>"no" Bella decided to have a cold shower that's all"<br>"I'm going to kill you Edward" I scowled at her  
>"good luck with that plan" I said walking away to get a towel turning the water to hot before I turned, I held the towel out and she stepped in to it I unhooked her bra and she stepped out of her panties throwing them back in the shower "that's how I like my girl" I said going to the cabinet "pink, naked and very wet"<br>"too much info bro" Jasper said  
>I threw her on the bed and the towel fell open<br>"have you no shame human teasing a vampire"  
>"I'll risk it this once"<br>"once" I grinned "I don't think so" starting at her toes I worked my way up getting to the place I was aiming for licking and kissing all the way she groaned " your cheating now" she said in-between trying to wriggle away  
>"keep still" I said laughing<br>"You're cheating" "why am I tell me"  
>"you've got all you're clothes on" "I have haven't I What you going to do about it"<br>"not tease a vampire again that's for sure ….they don't play fair" grabbing hold of my t shirt she pulled me to her pulling the t shirt over my head at the same time  
>"clever" keeping my weight on my arms I watched her hands go down to my jeans unfastening them pushing them down with her feet then fastening her legs around my waist pulling me down<br>"very clever" I whispered  
>"I thought so"<br>"just one problem" I shot a glance at the packet on the bedside table  
>"damn" she let her legs flop on the bed and reach for the condom<br>"better safe than dead" I said "we can always have a action replay"

Scooting down the bed a bit further she put he legs back around my waist and I lowed myself down kissing her then trailing my tongue down to her nipples licking sucking them in turn, her legs twitched and she arched her back "more" she whispered her body tensed and her insides tightened round me and her legs tightened around my waist "Edward" she whispered "Mmmm you like" I said kissing her neck then her lips, pulling out of her and working down the bed my hands held her hips still and licking and sucking I made her cum again while she was still pulsing from the last orgasm I entered her again  
>God I loved her so much, she laid fast asleep in my arms why wasn't she shivering she should be, she was nearly the same temperature as me now she should be frozen<br>"Alice" I said in a low voice  
>"Edward" she answered<br>"not interrupting anything am I"  
>"no Jaspers downstairs with Emmet why"<br>"has Bella's future changed" she didn't answer for what seemed a life time  
>"Alice"<br>"Edward wait I can't sort this out I'll get back to you I've got to talk to Carlisle"  
>" O shit what now" if I could move without waking her I couldn't leave the room this was getting really frustrating I managed to move her off me so I could get off the bed and I put some sweats on and covering Bella up, they was a knock on the door<br>I opened the door it was Carlisle Alice and Alistair I narrowed my eyes at Alistair "it's alright everything's been explained" he said leaning against the door frame,  
>"Alice what's going on tell me"<br>"watch" she whispered I watch her vision like it was a TV show "sorry Edward it was easier than telling you"  
>"so what do we, I, do now"<br>"well I've never heard of it before that's for sure" Alistair said looking at Bella on the bed  
>"ok but how the hell do I tell her and how do we make sure"<br>"tests that's all we can do"  
>First we need to break the tie you have round each other I think that's what causing the pains and emptiness you both feel"<br>"And how do you plan on doing that"  
>"The only way we can Jasper and Emmet will have to hold you down while Alice and Rose either drive Bella away or if you can think of anything, we also think it might be because you can't hear Bella's thoughts<br>==============================================================================


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
>"Carlisle are you sure" I was looking for some glimmer of hope somewhere "what the hell will we tell Charlie"<br>"Edward look at the facts her body is nearly the same temperature as your's her hearing as started to get better and Alistair when you first met Bella what was your first reaction"  
>"God I don't know it was strange"<br>"strange how Alistair" I asked trying to reel my temper in  
>"Don't get mad at me Edward you asked me to come"<br>"I know I'm sorry put it this way you're a tracker right"  
>"yes you know that that's why you had me following the goon squad" I had to smile the 3 nomad had been called everything in the book so far"<br>"if I asked you to track Bella how would you track her" he studied for a moment  
>"she's got a scent of her own I've never smelt it before"<br>I looked at Carlisle  
>"explain to me how you think this could happen"<br>"The only thing I can think of is in the park when you were getting Bella away from the 3 nomads you kissed her and like all male vampires do to show other vampires she's been claimed as someone's mate you saturate her with your scent, you had to do that to keep them away, but because Bella is shielding herself from you reading her thought's it looks like some of you has got caught behind that shield, she dropped it slightly when you flooded her with the scent because she relaxed, it went back up when she snapped out of it,"  
>"Explain the pain we get then"<br>"it's part of you that's trapped behind that shield it's the same as if she was in danger you would know straight away She gets it because she feels your pain she must love you a lot son for her to feel that pain"  
>"there's no way to stop it"<br>"not that I can see unless you can speed it up so she gets the good bits"  
>"um what good bits "I mumbled<br>"well she's nearly the same temperature as you that mean's her heart is slowing down but as it's still beating pumping some blood round her veins she'll still be pale but not as pale as us she'll also live longer immortal like us, hearing sight and strength will increase but not as good as ours, I don't know how her invincibility is though that might come in time"  
>"Carlisle to change she should be in pain"<br>"Why she's not been bitten"  
>"She's not eating anything just drinking"<br>"that might be part of the change give it time but I should think she'll be able to survive on both"  
>"Ok ok I'll try" then I remembered "when Em and Jaz came when I needed to I had to relax her to hunt because it was near to the house and she slept for a few hours so she had 2 doses really" I looked into the bedroom Bella was stirring<br>"Edward"  
>"I'm by the door baby talking to Carlisle"<br>"you moved Hi Carlisle" she said half asleep Carlisle and Alistair smiled Alice popped her head round the door "hi Bella" Alice Hi no shopping please" they all laughed  
>"Bella you need a new black t shirt I heard it rip last night"<br>She chuckled "Edward did it" "snitch"  
>I shut the door behind me when I went in the bedroom<br>"you awake now sleepy head"  
>"I might be if you come back to bed" "we need to talk baby" her eyes shot open<br>"why what's happened"  
>"I don't want you to be frightened about what I'm going to tell you ,about what we think is happening to us especially you"<br>sitting up in bed she pulled the covers round her and I went and sat next to her, In my eyes she was my mate for life even if she didn't feel the same way about my scent being on her to warn other vampires away and the reason we get such pain when we move apart then I had to try to explain about her changing without her freaking out  
>"well speak to me you should be totally freaked out"<br>"there's not a lot to say really is there what's done is done"  
>Kneeling up and crawling up the bed she stopped and leaned in to me<br>"kiss me"  
>"what"<br>"you heard me kiss me"  
>I held her head in both hands and tilted my head looking in her eyes I moved towards her I glanced down at her lips and closed my eyes as our lips touched her lips opened slightly and her tongue ran along my bottom lip and we deepened the kiss releasing her face and putting one arm round her shoulder I pulled her back on to the bed leaning over her the kiss got more intense her arms were around my neck like a vice her hands in my hair holding me in place as she deepened the kiss even further "Bella" said trying to get free I was a vampire for gods sake and I couldn't budge her she was being saturated with my scent as I tried to calm her down then all of a sudden I could read her thoughts of how much she loved me and wanted me then I got a picture show of when we met our love making everything since the time we met pulling away with all my strength I held her at arms length<br>"how did you do that"  
>"do what"<br>"I read you thoughts you gave me a picture show of every moment we'd spent together how did you do it"  
>"I don't know I was just thinking about you and…" I grabbed her and took her into the kiss again my tongue just touching the tip of hers as I went deeper into the kiss and she groaned my tongue went deeper into her mouth as I explored her she groaned again and the pictures started again<br>"you've been holding out on me Cullen" she said  
>I was laid with my head propped up on the head board watching her wander about the bedroom naked<br>"enjoying the show"  
>"Mmm it's a good show" I said I heard the shower running and got out of bed went in the bathroom<br>"want any help" "you could scrub my back if you want" I didn't need asking twice what did need is a ice cold shower or Bella ….I got Bella"  
>She was just coming out of the dressing room when she looked up at me<br>"I'm hungry"  
>"what" "I said I'm hungry" "Esme did you hear that" I said as we started down the stairs"<br>"I did" Esme said "breakfast on the way" it was cooking before we reached the bottom step  
>While Bella was having breakfast we told the family about what was happening to Bella and the shield she uses to protect herself from my thought and how she used it to show me the picture show<br>"We have our own private bubble" she said smiling and winked at me  
>We have to figure out what were going to tell Charlie and what about school<br>"I'm going to school it's nearly graduation any way  
>"Charlie" I said she shook her head walking away<br>"Can we go for a walk"  
>"sure we can" I took her hand as we walked across the lawn<p>

We'd been walking human pace for about an hour not talking much and I was getting nervous  
>"Bella what are you thinking about"<br>In everyone else's eyes we are 18 yrs old"  
>"we don't have to do anything yet as long as we can stand the emptiness of being apart for a few hour's a day we should be able carry on as near as normal as possible at the weekends we could drive up here or go to one of the houses.<br>"how many houses have your family got"  
>"erm a few we move about every 9-10yrs or so it depends on how soon people start to realize we're not getting any older, we can't revisit that place then for about 30-50 yrs one of us usually goes for a visit first to see if anyone remembers us.<p>

"look the roads down there lets go visit Mag's in the shop and get her to make you a drink"  
>"how far have we walked"<br>"not far we just didn't walk in a straight line"

"Edward nice to see you again" Mags shouted as we walked in the door  
>"what can we do for you and the beautiful Bella"<br>"1 coffee Mag's please" Bella said smiling  
>"you seem a bit more awake than last time I saw you and Edward I see the mountain lion problem as gone away<br>"yeh funny that isn't it" I said laughing "as Alice or Esme been down today"  
>"Esme was here about an hour ago when are you heading back school starts next week doesn't it"<br>"it does graduation and the prom"  
>They was a groan from Bella "I'd forgot about the Prom I might be really ill for that day" I shook my head<br>"no date anyway" she said "What Tyler Eric MIKE they all asked you" "I don't dance I hate dancing" "would that be like you are in gym" "YOU SAW ME IN GYM" she shouted and shook her head "I didn't take much notice of what you were doing with the bat but I liked the shorts they were very….. Short Mike liked then as well and that's something WE are going to have to sort that out when we get back",  
>"is that sort that or him out"<br>"Both" I leaned down to her ear "you've no idea how possessive a vampire can get if another male makes a play for his mate human or vampire" she turned her head and putting her hand at the back of my head pulled me into a kiss  
>"jealous"<br>"and you have no idea how much come on" I said going to the counter to pay for the coffee "you should phone your dad and tell him you'll be back late tomorrow night"  
>"it's on the house call it payment for the mountain lions" mag's said laughing<p>

"Hi Dad…. you ok….no I'm fine just get a ache now and again…. Dr Cullen has been great I'm just phoning to let you know I'll be back late tomorrow night…no Alice is driving back with Jasper Dr and Mrs Cullen they have to call in some where Edwards bringing me back …yes he is …no Emmet's got to bring his jeep back ….yes the one they took hiking…I don't know they take the jeep so far then leave it and go back to it later….yes you'll meet Edward tomorrow yes he's a junior like me yes he's the one that saved me from Tyler's van ..dad we'll talk tomorrow ok love you," putting the phone down she turned to me "you'll get the 3rd degree tomorrow" I shrugged "come on lets practice your shield"  
>"where is everyone have they all set off back"<br>"Emmett and rose set off in the morning the others have gone Carlisle got called into the hospital and Alice wanted to redecorate my room she's been itching to sort it out you haven't been to the house in Forks have you"  
>"no is it like this one"<br>"similar but bigger"  
>"bigger how"<br>" just bigger this one is more like a holiday place the one in Forks a home


	8. Chapter 8

I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed another to dry my hair Bella was sat on the bed combing her hair dressed in well all I can say is a bit of pink lace  
>"Alice" I muttered has I went into the dressing room to get my sweats<br>Crawling up the bed and laying on my side and propping myself up on one elbow I watched her comb her hair turning to look at me she scowled  
>"your staring"<br>"I know I am I was just wondering what the point was"  
>"Point of what"<br>"you doing your hair"  
>"Because its wet"<br>"But what's the point when it's going to get messed up again"  
>"it need's to dry"<br>"ok" I said turning over "I'm tired anyway"  
>"you don't sleep"<br>"doesn't mean to say I'm not tired"  
>"you're cheating"<br>Laying back on my elbows "I'm cheating you have a bit of pink lace on and I'm cheating you're teasing a vampire again girl" she grinned turned and put one leg over my chest and straggled me  
>"remind me to thank Alice when we see her tomorrow" putting one hand behind her head I pulled her down and kissed her looking in her eyes "shield up Miss Swan" I whispered and suddenly I could read her mind "you are mine I love you so much it hurts to be near you and it hurts to be away from you, now show me a picture show this is better than cable"<br>Running my fingers down her body she tensed "that tickle" "I know how about this" with the tip of my tongue I ran licking and kissing from her ear down past her breasts down her side to her tummy across her tummy stopping at her tummy button to lick and kiss round it then up her tummy to her breast where I stopped and sucked each nipple then carried on to her mouth where I kissed her long and deep  
>My head shot up and I listened "EMMETT" I shouted and shot off the bed grabbing my sweats and was half way down the stairs when they was a loud banging on the door Emmett went to look at the cctv screen,<br>"Rose keep Bella with you"  
>"we'll stay in the games room that way we'll be on the same level and the pains might not be as bad"<br>They was another bang on the door Emmett went to open it the sheriff stood there holding another man up who was bleeding a lot  
>"where's our Dad"<br>"he's been called into the hospital what's happened"  
>"we were attacked by 2 men and a woman"<br>"where"  
>"in the woods about a mile from here"<br>"why hell were you in the woods at this time of night" Emmett shouted "no bodies suppose to hunt in the woods they belong to this family" he stood to his full height and towered over the sheriff by a good 15inches  
>"get him in the house I said" trying hard not to breath I could hear Rose pacing in the games room and Bella tying to calm her down<br>Where's Miss Swan the Sheriff said  
>"In the games room with my girl friend Rose who has a blood phobia" Emmett said<br>"why do you want Bella" I asked "Bella's fine we're going home tomorrow do you want us to call an ambulance  
>"yes please and the station"<br>"so tell me again why you were in the Cullen woodland"  
>"a hiker was attacked and killed about 10miles from here"<br>"so you decided to hunt the killer at night time" dumb ass I thought  
>"Emmett have a look round the outside of the house make sure it's secure" Emmett walked outside but I heard him break into a run when he was out of sight<br>All of a sudden the 3 nomads were just outside the door "shit EMMETT" I shouted and he was at the back of them the sheriff turned round and he went for his gun the blonde haired vampire darted forward and grabbed the sheriff breaking his neck the other male stepped forward to help Emmett was at the back of him and he threw him across the lawn another figure appeared and shot across the lawn "Alistair" he got hold of him and ripped him in half the blonde haired male who was still feeding on the sheriff looked up he tried to dart past me but I caught him I held his arms and Emmett pulled his head straight off we both turned and looked at the woman she was backing away  
>"I don't want any trouble "she said "why did you find this place out" "they" pointing at the 2 men "wanted your mate" "why what as she done to you" "nothing they just wanted her" "well there finished and your on thin ice" Alistair came and stood in the kitchen bending down he felt the pulse of the sheriff and the other man<br>"both dead" he said "I'll get rid of the two humans you get rid of the idiots" I nodded "you girl" he said pointing at the girl "you can help then you can come with me and we'll see if we can educate you see you later tell your dad I'll phone with any news" I nodded "thanks" Emmett started a fire and we gathered the pieces and threw the on and we cleaned up the blood  
>"Ok girls you can come out now" Emmett said we locked the doors again<p>

"Were going to drive back tonight" Emmett said, looking at Bella I nodded "we'll follow you"  
>None of us wanted to hang around now within 15 minutes the house was closed down everything checked and we were going down the drive no one had said much it was going to be worse driving back to Forks than it was driving from it, Bella and I were together but the black cloud of the nights events had shocked even the 3 of us heaven knows how Bella felt,<br>"Are you ok" she nodded and put her head on my shoulder " I'm so sorry Bella I had no right doing this to you" "what did you do it wasn't you that did it" "Bella if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here I had no right to claim you like I did" "don't be silly I've been obsessed with you from day one" "you have" "I couldn't get you out of my mind I dreamed about you I worried when you wasn't in school I was miserable when you ignored me"  
>I waved Emmett to pass and pulled up by the side of the road "you mean I've been going through emotions I never knew I had and you felt the same way" "it looks like it, it was Jes and Lauren that convinced me I didn't stand a chance with you" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her "Bella you are my life my mate and I love you"<br>Emmett had pulled up just front of us and was walking towards us "you two ok" " yes Em I think so …..now, we'll follow you for a bit"

We got back into Forks at about at about 4 in the morning and a family meeting was called straight away Alistair had already contacted Carlisle and told him what had happened and he'd sorted it out from his end and that girl was with him he'd found out her name was Bree and she was quite happy to stay with Alistair till she'd learned every thing she needed to survive,  
>"Alice is there anything in my room or have you totally wrecked it" "all done" she said with a smile "done"<br>"done" "yes for now" "for now what have you seen Alice…ALICE" I shouted as she walked away singing "lalalalala" turning round she smirked at me and pulled her tongue out "me to know you to find out" she said

Holding Bella's hand and going upstairs at human speed I was dreading opening my room door I stopped outside the door "oh for goodness sake" Bella said "what did it look like before" much the same as the other one I suppose" opening the door we walked in the floor was wood and the bed had a black metal head board all the bedding was black but the cushions on the bed were black and red the black leather settee was still there with red and black cushions on that as wella big bunch's of red roses were in vases all over the room on small tables and stands the CD and sound system was still there but the CD's were behind black glass doors the wardrobe doors had been changed for 2 mirror doors and the rest in black. Wow we both said together "thanks Alice" "your welcome you owe me and I will collect" I frowned at her "why all the cryptic remarks" she just grinned walking away singing again "you'll get fed up of that song soon"

Bella's diary

i'm still in shock that poor sheriff Edward Emmett and Rose were shocked,

i'll be glad when were back in Forks even though i've got to face my dad,


	9. Chapter 9

Bella was fast asleep on the bed I was pacing in front of the window why I don't know I just had a uneasy feeling, I was listening to everything I could that was in range but found nothing

They was a tap on the door "come in Carlisle" "are you two ok now" " not bad ever since we found Bella can lift the shield it seems to be more ache than pain" "the reports been on the news about the sheriff they called him Daniel Harris and his friend was Todd Mathews, Alistair had put them over a cliff like they'd fallen and threw a mountain lion over as well so it would be blamed for the marks it wasn't your fault if any ones fault it was Caius but I'll be taking that up with Aro some time in the future when are you taking Bella home" "she told her Dad she'd be home tonight there's plenty time yet"

"how far can you two be apart now you've got school tomorrow and you won't be able to stay with Bella when she goes home" "I'm not sure while but Bella's asleep you stay here and I'll take a walk down the drive"  
>I was down stairs in about 3 seconds and started walking the drive it was about 3 mile long so I crossed my fingers and hoped I'd get at least half way down it keeping my mind on Carlisle all the time I walked a bit faster, "Edward stop"<p>

I was ¼ of a mile down and I hadn't felt anything "Carlisle what's the matter I can't feel anything" "Bella's stirring she saying your name" " she does that a lot she talk's in her sleep I get to know all sorts" I laugh and carry on walking but I start getting that ache about ½ a mile down and don't quite make it to the ¾ of a mile before I hear Bella I'm back at the house in 10 seconds and Bella's in my arms "nearly ¾ of a mile Bella's house is 4 mile away" "you've got problems son" he said ruffling my hair as he went to the door "mind the natural scruffy look please" I said laughing

about 30 minutes Bella stretched and sat up"what time is it" "about 11.30 you're ok yet about another 6-7 hours before you have to be back" "what are we going to do" "I have no idea I've got nothing how about you" "pass"

"Is that my bag" "Mmm why" "I thought I'd have a shower I need clean clothes I've travelled and slept in these" "you want clean clothes you don't need the bag look" I got off the bed and opened the wardrobe door Bella's mouth dropped "ALICE" she shouted "you don't have to shout Bella" Alice said coming through the door "what's all this" "well I went shopping" "I can see that are you mad" "oh don't worry Edward can afford it" "have you got clean undies in that lot" "of course 2nd drawer down" she said running into Jaspers arms as he went past  
>"right I'm having a shower" "I can help" I said putting my head round the bathroom door "I have a bath " "didn't you have one before" "no"<p>

"oh Edward I got you a bath a girl likes a long bubble bath" "Alice" I groaned "have I still got a shower" "yes"  
>"Edward this is a nice big bath and room for 2" I heard Bella say as she turned the taps on "I'll be in in a minute" locking the door and putting some music on<p>

We lay in the bath "the waters gone cold again" Bella said we'd already filled it up twice "do you think we should get out" "maybe, you're skins going to look all wrinkly come on lets shower to wash all the bubbles off" standing under the shower I held her close in a few hours we would be apart

Over 1 ½ hours laying in the bath nothing sexual had happened just holding each other close I reached for a towel and wrapped it round her putting one round my waist I followed her into the bedroom and picking up the remote I darkened the windows and threw the remote on the bed,  
>Turning to face me she reached up and pulled me close to kissed me but it was different than all the other kisses we'd shared this was sensual and pure love, picking her up I carried her over to the bed laying next to her one arm round her shoulders the other hand holding her face I lengthened the kiss and we made love slowly holding each other close "I love you so much baby" I said<br>"we're going to have to get up I've got to take you home" "I know" holding her finger up she grinned and I got a rerun of our love-making "1 more time" she nodded we started kissing and I rolled on to her kissing her neck and then her mouth she sighed as I entered her I stopped and put my head into her neck "what Alice" "sorry you're wanted downstairs" "ok 5 minutes" I said Bella waggled her hips and grinned "Alice make that 15" I said I heard her laugh

We walked down stairs 20 minutes later Carlisle glared at me "sorry I was in the middle of something" Emmett sniggered and Jasper grinned "what's the rush anyway" "I want to take some more blood Bella" "ok now" "yes before you go home anyway" "no problem where do you want me" he looked at the others "kitchen I think" Bella went into the kitchen with Carlisle

"doesn't it bother you anymore" Jasper said looking at me "what Bella's blood no I never notice any more she still smells of Bella but it's different" "there's a reason for that" Carlisle said walking back in" we all turned round I looked at Bella "I broke the needle" she said "the bloods there but Bella's skin as gone really tough not like ours but the needles won't go through it" "needles" I said "4" "we tried more than one to make sure it wasn't the needle" "What now" "keep your eyes on her at school" I grinned "that's no problem"  
>"I can't even say come on human now" I said laughing and picking her bag up<p>

we got in the Volvo and I drove at human speed to Bella's and stopped on the street from the house "where's your bedroom" " round the side 1st floor" "keep your window open tonight" she scowled at me " saves me sleeping in the car it's 4 mile to our house not enough elastic yet" "she nodded I kissed her and started the car stopping outside Bella's house Charlie opened the door "Bella" he said "hi dad" she ran into his arms and hugged him "you're frozen" he said rubbing her shoulders then looked at me getting her bag out of the back of the car and walking over to him

"hello Chief Swan sorry we're later than we said I had to call in home" "that's ok you're here now" he said holding his hand out for me to shake "you're frozen as well come in the house kids and get warm"  
>"So Edward your Dr Cullen's son" "yes sir" "and how old are you" I smiled and Bella glanced at me "18 sir I'm in some of Bella's classes" "you're the youngest" "yes Jaspers the oldest then Emmet, Rose, Alice then me" "Emmet that's the big one" I laughed "yes the big daft one" "enough dad" Bella said "have you eaten yet" "no I was waiting for you" "you mean for me to cook it" she said "well you are a better cook than me" he said grinning Bella's eyes rolled towards the kitchen so I got up "excuse me sir" "Charlie call me Charlie" I nodded "ok Charlie" Bella dragged me into the kitchen and wrapped her arms round my neck "I love you she whispered" I smiled and kissed her they was a cough at the back of us "shall I order pizza Bella" "no dad I'll get you something"<p>

Walking to the door "I'm going to have to go, school tomorrow" I winked at Bella she walked me to the door I bent to kiss her and whispered "I miss you already" "see you tomorrow at school" I said so Charlie could hear

Getting in the car I drove round the corner until I heard Charlie was going to bed, but first Bella got Questions about the family, her supposed illness, the trip back, and me I heard her put his plate on the table "dad enough Edward is my boyfriend there's no discussion about that we are together I love him and I just hope he loves me a fraction as much as I love him" I shook my head "he better treat you right Bells"  
>"don't worry dad" I heard Bella go upstairs and get ready for bed then she shouted back downstairs "dad put your pots in the sink I'll see to them tomorrow "night bells I'll have gone when you get up so have a good day at school"<p>

There was a knock on the window and Emmett opened the driver's door "come on lover boy I'll bring it back in the morning" 5 minutes later I could hear Charlie snoring

Bella's window was open and I climbed through she nearly knocked me down rushing to me "your getting stronger be careful or we'll be on the lawn, come on bed" "bed" she said "yes to sleep" "to sleep" "yes well in an hour or so" she grinned and we laid on the bed I put my hands behind my head "what do you want to do then question and answers, revision," "Edward" "what oh and that reminds me who loves who the most" "you listened" "course I did I never said I wouldn't listen, by the way your dad mulling over another question for you" "what" I grinned "Edward" "it's a bit late now that's all I'll say" the penny dropped "Oh my god he's going to give me a sex talk" "like I said it's a bit late now" I pulled her down and put my arm round her neck "come on babe get some sleep tonight" she was still for about 15 minutes then her hand started travelling down to my jeans I grabbed her hand "no Bella" "spoil sport your no fun tonight" "I'll make a bargain with you, sleep first then when Charlies gone to work and before school we'll have hot sex to set you up for the day" "promise" "scouts honour" "were you ever a scout" I rolled my eyes and shook my head "sleep"

sorry it's a short chapter this time i've been a bit busy so i hope you like i

but school and Mike Newton in next chapter so that should be fun


	10. Chapter 10

i own only the story line nothing else

I stood by the window and watched Charlie drive away Bella was still fast asleep she'd tossed and turned a bit during the night and had done a bit of talking mainly about school and Charlie, I turned and walked back to the bed and sat on the edge I felt the bed move and her arms curled chest her head resting on my back "morning" I said looking over my shoulder "I need you" "you've got me" "I need a drink as well" I passed her the water I'd already fetched she'd got into the habit of having water as soon as she woke up Carlisle said it was something to do with her not eating as much but it would sort it's self out sooner or later.

Pulling me down so me feet was still on the floor and knees bent laying flat on my back straggling me and sitting on my chest she bent to kiss me but I flipped her over my mouth covering hers at the same time my hand was up her t shirt teasing her slowly rubbing and squeezing her breasts and her nipples she groaned,  
>Pulling her t shirt over head I took her nipples between my lips and licked and teased them my hand moving to her bottoms stroking and rubbing her she started to arch her back "not yet you don't" I whispered standing up I took my t shirt off and my jeans then pulling her bottoms off I buried my face between her legs "you taste so good baby" she was arching her back and grabbing my hair so I knew she was on the verge of an orgasm I sucked that little bit harder and she shuddered as she came I entered her as she came making it last longer I pulled out and went down on her again I wanted every last drop of her, just before she came again I entered her and took us both all the way wrapping her arms round me we kissed "lets miss school and do that again and again all day" "dressed now we've got a Mike to sort out this week" "this week not just today" "if you'd heard his thought about you you wouldn't be saying that"<p>

Car keys came flying through the window I caught them just before they landed on the bed  
>"thanks em" I said<br>"no problem morning Bella"  
>"Morning Emmett<br>"ready for school"  
>"no how about you"<br>"ahh same old same old been there done that see you in at school"  
>"how many times have you all been through all this"<br>"more times than we want to remember come on are you going with me or taking the bone crusher"  
>"don't call my truck names it get's me from a to be but I'll go with you if you don't mind"<p>

We pulled into the school parking area Emmett was stood in the space next to his and no one dare move him Bella went and stood with Alice and Rose while I got my books out of the back of the car as I walked towards her I read the thoughts of all those nearest to us Lauren who was still determined to se to the end of her list before the prom, Jessica was bouncing wanting to ask Bella what was going on, Angela bless her wanted to know if Bella was better, Tyler and Ben were having a conversation about Mike and seemed to think he might get his face punched if he carried out what he told them he was going to do but I was going to have to find Mike to see what that was.  
>"Edward what's the matter" Alice said as I reached them she closed her eyes for a second then opened them "no worries"<br>Reaching the main school we each went in different direction Bella's lesson was in the room next to mine "I'll see you at break" I lifted her chin and kissed her "get to you're seat Miss Swan" the teach said as he went into the class room "I dare say Mr Cullen will be waiting when the lessons over" Bella took her seat next to Mike but he never spoke to her the whole lesson although his thoughts were of what he was going to do to me and what he'd like to do to Bella when the lesson was over I was waiting outside the door putting my arm round her "way too much time apart" I whispered "I'm going to have to do something about that"  
>We met the others in the café Bella went and got a drink and was wandering over to us she'd stopped to talk to Angela when Mike got hold of her arm and pulled her to one side Alice got hold of my arm "let Bella handle this one" this one what the hell did that mean he wasn't going to take no for an answer, I watch and listened to them,<p>

"Mike what the hell are you doing get off me" "I don't want you to see him again" "have you gone totally mad it's got nothing to do with you and take your hand off me" "I can treat you better than him you're mine I tell you" "I beg to differ I'm with Edward you've never been in the picture as any thing but a friend and that status is fading fast" "he better keep away from you or he'll be sorry" "then go over and tell him I dare you and take your hand off me"

Just then Emmett and Rose came through the door Mike hadn't seen then so he still had hold of Bella I nodded in their direction Emmett took a few quicker than normal steps and came up behind Mike "put the lady down Mike or I'll knock you into next week" he whispered making him jump and he let go of Bella's arm Rose linked her arm and moved her quickly over to our table. He looked over at out table and I just smirked and shook my head  
>Bella pulled the chair nearer to me and I put my arm round her waist and pulled her even nearer leaving my arm round her shoulder leaned in and kissed her "rewind and replay" I whispered smiling she closed her eyes a I started to get pictures of this mornings lovemaking " you're turning into a pervert you know that" Bella whispered "who is" Emmett said coming out of his usual trance "Edward is" "we could have told you that" Emmett and Jasper said together "but why this time" Bella looked at me I nodded "go on show them but not that from this morning" closing her eyes she threw her shield out over all 6 of us and we had a replay of the day in the park and our first kiss Emmett's mouth shot open "and you can do that with anything" "anything" I said "anything that Bella can remember we can watch again" " it'll be like having the porn channel on tap, we can't hear the noise in the café either that means she can block it out for you peace and quiet" "well until you open your mouth" Rose said, just then the bell went, Edward Alice and me were in class together so we left the other 3 at the table<br>"ok Em I'll keep a watch on him" Bella looked at me "we have a follower it's ok" when we got into class Angela was moving her things she usual sat next to Bella I stepped aside for her to pass leaning forward I whispered thank you in her ear and she shuddered I read her thoughts as she went to the back of the class where I usually sat "I have my Ben but god I envy Bella"  
>I smiled and sat next to Bella our stalker came in and sat in front of us pushing his chair right back he banged into Bella's desk, Bella pushed back and knocked him forward he turned round and glared at me I put my hands up as if to say it's got nothing to do with me Bella smiled sweetly then narrowed her eyes "Knock it of Newton" she said through clenched teeth "temper temper" I whispered to her "be nice he's only a jerk" half way through the lesson Mike must have got bored because he was thinking of all of the ways he could kill me I sniggered and shook my head he must have heard me because he looked round lifting my eyes to look at him I just puckered my lips pretending to blow him a kiss,<br>his face went bright red and he kicked the chair in front of him sending Tyler into his desk,  
>Putting put my arm round Bella I whispered "wait till I nod then give Mike a quick rerun of you and me nothing too heavy though don't want him to have a heart attack" I waited till he'd started fantasizing about himself and Bella then nodded closing her eyes she pushed the shield out to cover me and him and started the replay of some personal moments between us only a few seconds of each though then finished when we were in the shower getting rid of the bubbles. Mike shook his head to try to get the pictures out of his head he turned to me and scowled then looked at Bella we both carried on taking notes. When the bell had gone Alice glided towards us "tut tut naughty naughty" she grinned Jessica came running up to Bella and linked her arm dragging her down the corridor<br>"Edward how are you" " fine Lauren you" "I was just wondering if…." "if I am Lauren I'll be going with Bella you know girlfriend, boyfriend, dating, kissing, cuddling, might even be a bit of s-e-x thrown in who knows stop asking because the answer will always be no" " why Bella and not me tell me that" I sighed Alice looked at me "because I'm in love with Bella not you Lauren so you can now go tell every body that we are both off the single list" "Alice nodded her approval and we caught Jessica up "nice try jes it didn't work though"

Taking Bella's hand we headed to the café the rest of the family were already there, Emmett clicked his fingers to show us he'd already got drinks and food if Bella wanted it  
>Alice ran to Jasper and they just touched head to head as always there own sign for I love you, turning to Bella I mimed I love you I need you… now" "I'm right here" "no I need you now" grabbing her hand I headed for the nearest door "Edward" Rose said "Emmett shrugged "I swear that boys getting weirder" "he feels something coming but neither of us can see what it is" I heard Alice mutter,<p>

She was right and it terrified me not many things terrify a vampire you could count them on one hand but loosing a mate would be at the top of the list I just needed to hold her, we turned the corner I turned to her putting my arms round her then holding her face I kissed her long and deep I needed to feel her "I love you so much Miss Swan" running my tongue along her bottom lip she moaned as we kissed again and I let my scent saturate her again, we heard a scuffle and Emmett's voice "who's with you em" "just me Jasper and good old Mike here" I shot round the corner at vampire speed Mike eyes popped as I stopped dead in front of him "what do you want Mike" he stuttered a bit "I'm looking for Bella" "why" "she's mine" I rolled my eyes "Bella come here baby" she walked slowly over to us "Mike seems to think you belong to him" "does he now what did I tell you yesterday Mike" "that was because he was there" he nodded at Emmett "if you go near her or talk to her hell if you come within 20ft of her I'll crush you like a bug" "ah you and what army" he came towards me  
>"Edward" I heard Bella say warning me not to loose my temper I glanced at Em and Jaz we'd done this a long time ago we got a kick on the confused expressions we got with me in front of him and Em and Jaz at each side of him we started changing places vamp speed a different one in front of him every time "see Mike I don't need an army" Jasper threw me a stone that just fitted in my hand and I squeezed it and it turned to powder he just stood and stared, I got hold of Bella's hand and we started walking away "it's a trick" he shouted after us "for heavens sake are you completely thick Mike" Bella said "how did they do that" all 3 of us closed in on him and we said one word each "we" (Em) "are"(Jaz) I leaned in really close to him "vampires" you can't hurt us were already dead you idiot "I can hurt her though" there was a deep growl that came from all 3 of us and he stepped back I think it was the only time he'd shown any fear at all. Alice skipped round the corner "come on boys stop playing with your food eat it or leave it"<p>

Bella ducked under my arm as we walked away "he might tell someone" "who'd believe him everybody thinks he's lost it, now where was we, oh I remember stay still and don't move" tilting her head up I kissed her gently and whispered "I love you" closing the gap again our lips touched her arms flew up round my neck her hands in my hair and pulled me close "I love you so much it hurts" she whispered

Just as we walked into the café the bell went "I'll see you at break" we were at opposite ends of the school for the next hour or so I found Jessica's mind I knew I could keep an eye on Bella then, she was getting loads of questions off Jessica but wasn't very forthcoming with the answers Jessica wanted, I heard Jes gasp "what's that" "what" "round your neck what is it" "Edward gave it to me for my birthday" "it's a yellow diamond" "I know it is it's heart shaped I promised Edward I wouldn't take it off" "it must be 2-3 carats" "5" "and you wear it for school" "he says it's his heart and I have it always" "ahh how romantic" I smiled to myself I think we'll be skipping the last 2 lessons today,


	11. Chapter 11

Every thing had been going fine for the last 10 days Carlisle had contacted Aro and was planning a tip to Italy .  
>Nobody took much notice of Mike any more they kept away from him he went around muttering she's mine and I'm going to kill him, Charlie had come to the conclusion that me and Bella were in it for the long run he was just worried about our age, Emmett and Rose were planning a trip round the world they were suppose to be at collage but they'd been to them all so they'd planned on another wedding in Forks and a long trip<br>Alice planned a year off like me and Bella, Jasper did whatever Alice decided he was easy going as long as he had something to do he was fine with that.

I was on my way to pick the car up when my mobile buzzed "Charlie something wrong" "no can you pick Bella up I'm taking her truck for new tyres later this morning now the bad weathers coming" I smiled I'd just left Bella curled up in bed "ok Charlie tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes" I got to the car changed my t shirt although I didn't want to it smelt of Bella and I could get drunk on her smell, ran my fingers threw my hair phoned the others to let them know where I was just save one space not two and started the car. When I pulled up outside Bella's house Charlie was waiting for me "anything wrong Charlie" "do you know Mike Newton" "yes sir a bit of a nut" "are you and Bella ok" "were fine Mike been obsessing again" "he came to the police station yesterday to say you had been abusing her" "WHAT" the shout came from the door not me and we both turned round "he reported you to my own police chief father that's it I've had enough he's mine" I caught her as she went towards the car "get dressed first then you can go get him" I said

I stayed to talk to Charlie while she got dressed "I've known about what he's been saying for a while me and my brothers thought we'd warned him off but he seems to be getting worse Bella's even had a word with him"  
>Charlie shuffled on his feet a bit "look I know you can handle it Edward and I also know your family aren't what you pretend to be one day you might trust me enough to tell me I assume Bella knows the truth" looking at him I smiled "she does and one day we as a family might let you in on our secret but for now it's best if you know the lie and not the truth even though you are the chief of police it would still be" I stopped and looked to see how he'd taken that "dangerous" he finished for me "very" " as long as you treat my girl right and your above the law I see no problem" that's no problem Charlie we all still have to answer to Carlisle" Bella's coming" I said "see you later Charlie don't worry you keep her safe here I'll handle it at school" he nodded Bella bounded down stairs nearly knocking her dad down "sorry dad see you later" she gave him a peck on the cheek "come on I want to catch he little" "no swearing please" he shouted " ok jerk" I phoned the others to tell the what had been said "he's just got to school" "good he's mine"<p>

The door of the car was open before it had stopped "Emmett Jasper catch her" but some vampire speed must have kicked in when she got mad because they both missed her I just hoped the strength hadn't kicked in as well  
>She saw him straight away he was standing with his back to her so he didn't see her coming up behind him but Ben did and backed away Mike turned round just as Bella's fist came up and hit him in the face "abuse I'll show you abuse you little shit" I grabbed her round the waist and pulled away just before he hit her he hit me instead and bent over in agony "I think you might have broke that Mike" I said walking away "you might want to see a doctor my dads on duty today tell him hi from me and by the way Charlie doesn't believe you he just thinks you're a nutter"<br>Bella was so wound up I just held her while she calmed down "leave now your dad knows the truth don't worry" he's been talking to you" "yes and he's very…..perseptive"  
>We were half way through the 2nd double lesson when there was a loud bang I shot out of my chair grabbing Bella's hand as I went the teacher looked at me<br>"Mr Cullen Miss Swan are you going somewhere" "sorry sir we've got to go"  
>By the time we were out of the class room Emmett Rose Jasper and Alice were waiting "Alice Rose take care of Bella" and the 3 of us were away "it came from down the hill Edward" "I know Charlie was driving it getting Bella some tyres for the winter"<br>When we got to the top of the hill that led to the centre of Forks we saw Bella's truck wound round a tree Charlie was trapped behind the steering wheel, " stay still Charlie we'll get you out" Jasper called the ambulance while Emmet pulled the truck away from the tree so I could pull the door off and push the steering wheel off Charlie  
>We'd all got medical degrees of one kind or another so we knew what to look for they was no broken bones which surprised me he opened his eyes<br>"I guess I'm leaving my little girl in good strong hands" just then the ambulance turned up and Carlisle jumped out he checked Charlie out and looked at me "Jasper will you and Alice and Rose take Bella to the hospital I'll meet you there" I said Emmett got in the front of the ambulance I got in the back "Edward look after my girl and don't let her mother bully her she's better here with you" "Charlie you don't have .." "no I do I know my times up your dad here knows my times up promise me you'll …" he'd passed out I looked at Carlisle " he's just sleeping till we can get him stabilized

At the hospital I was sat in the corridor when I heard Bella she spotted me and dashed over how is he "we're just waiting till they've x rayed him we just have to wait Carlisle came out of Charlie's room and Bella rushed over to him I read his mind as I walked over to him "we can't do anything there's too many injuries as soon as we fix one there's another one he wants to see Bella first then you and both of you together and for some reason he wants to see all of you but he hasn't got much longer" "Bella you can go in now but 5 minute's only" she scowled at him "his wishes not my advise"  
>Charlie was trying to tell her where all the paper work was his will the insurance and she just wasn't listening Rose touched my shoulder "Edward fetch her out you go in and let him tell you Jasper can cal her down then she can go in with you she's just going to stress him out all the more refusing to listen" nodding I went in "Bella go and wait with Jasper" as soon as I said it she knew why and nodded "I'll get you back in a minute or two ok baby" she nodded<p>

Charlie looked at me "tell me Charlie I'll make sue every things done right" he told me where every thing was and what to do "can you remember all that" "yes sir our kind don't forget" "your kind" I smiled " why wait with Jasper" "Jasper as a talent for calming things down or heating things up what ever is needed" "do you have a talent Edward" "yes sir" he waited "are you going to tell me what it is" "I read mind's I know you suspect the brakes were cut in the truck and who did it" "that could be a lucky guess" "yes it could I agree how about you think of some thing and I'll tell you what it is" I smiled as he looked at me  
>"yes Charlie I do but it would be for a lot longer than you think" frowning now I leaned for ward "do you really want to know what we are Charlie I'll tell you about us first, yes I want to marry Bella, when our kind find that that person we want to spend a life time with we claim her or him I did that with Bella when her life was in danger and we went away for a few days,<br>by doing this none of our kind could touch her because I'd claimed her as my mate if she said no to me I would have to spent the rest of my existence alone we can only do that once luckily she felt the same way about me.  
>"Is there any more that's gifted your family" "Alice can see the future, Rose can put things into perspective when she thinks we are getting ahead of our selves knocks us down a peg or two, Emmett is the strongest of us all sort of protector, you know Carlisle's gift he as a passion to save people not just medically he is the head or father of our family or coven" I glanced up at him when I said that "Esme" he said "Esme is our mother she keeps us together"<p>

"you said coven… witches" I shook my head "no Charlie if I said Carlisle was also our creator well all of us except Alice and Jasper they joined us later" "Edward I'm dying I know that you keep saying your kind what is your kind I want to make sure Bella will be looked after and safe when I'm gone" "she is already a part of our family and your Bella has got her own little gift I'll get her to show you in a few minutes" "Jasper come in here please" I said quietly "he could hear that" "we have excellent hearing, eye sight, speed, strength" "speed" he said I moved to the other side of his bed all he would be able to see is a blur his mouth fell open "how fast" over a 150mph I think I'm not sure"

They was a knock on the door and Jasper came in he looked at Charlie and he started to get calmer "Jaz as come to calm you down because your heart rate started to race a little bit and I need you calm if I'm going to give you an answer" Jaz nodded to me "Charlie we're all vampires" at first he looked scared then he calmed down a bit "my Bella" "no not a full vampire but she is getting sign's that she's changing slowly but I doubt she will become a full vampire unless she wants to be changed"  
>"you said existence how old are you Edward" well 18 forever but nearly 100yrs a vampire, Jaz here older but not by a lot the others are younger except Carlisle he's over 350yrs"<br>"how do you survive" "you mean what's our diet" "yes" "not humans our family feed on animals but others feed on human's but we have laws like you do as well anyway enough questions" "bring my girl back in" Jaz fetched Bella "dad"

"What's your gift then" putting her head down she showed him all her childhood memories when she came on holiday to Forks" he took a deep breath "that's nice bells now you two 1st yes you have my permission to get married when your both ready 2nd don't let you mother bully you because she will try 3rd bells it looks like your heading for a very long life together be happy in it and treat each other right" "dad" "Bella Edward knows what I want and most of what happened and who did it I suspect" he glanced at me I nodded "go stay with him don't stay in the house on your own sell the house rent it out but do not stay in it till this is over I love you bells do what your man says and be safe" he smiled now lets see the rest of that family of your's Edward"

They all came in and stood at the end of the bed Alice bent down and gave him a kiss "don't you get me started Alice, now I know more about your family and how close you are I can understand why my Bells liked you all so much please take care of her she's a bit scatty and a bit clumsy" "Dad I'm sat right here have you forgotten" Edward knows what I think happened but I want you to help him prove it and with what he's told me about your shall we say abilities you stand a better chance than the police it was suppose to be Bella driving that truck, now go I need to tell my deputies what happened while I can"


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days Bella didn't come out of the bedroom she wouldn't eat and Carlisle threatened that he'd put her on a drip if she didn't start to drink  
>The police said they would arrange the funeral for her all that had to be set was the date<p>

On the 4th day she sat up in bed I knew she'd been awake for a while but she usually just stared into thin air or cuddled up to me wanting to be held it felt like she wanted to be held together in case she fell apart  
>"I want to go to the house" "okay when" "now" "what this minute"<br>She bent over and kissed me "yes"

When we stopped outside the house I saw the door was open "Bella stay in the car" as soon as I entered the house I could smell him, he wouldn't even have seen me when I got to Bella's room his eyes were shut he was laying on her bed surrounded by Bella's clothes I stood next to the bed  
>He sensed me there and shot towards the window "oh come on " grabbing him I threw him across the room, I'd heard Bella ring the police so they wouldn't be long every thing in Forks police station was about Charlie and Bella now,<br>Although I wanted him caught I had to give him a chance to get away we had our own laws to deal with him  
>I stepped aside for him to go out of the window "touch her and we'll hunt you down" I snarled and he'd gone running into the woods, when the police arrived and I made up a story that he'd escaped Bella kept looking at me she knew there was more to it than i was telling them, they cordoned off Bella's room but said we could go anywhere else in the house, there was a message on the<br>machine from Renée to let Bella know she would come for the funeral and expected Bella to go back with her  
>Bella just shrugged "yeh I don't think so" So I knew when her mother arrived there was going to be a huge row.<br>"I'm staying at your house when she comes she can stay here I don't have to deal with her then"

She never asked me why I'd let the intruder go but she knew she'd find out sooner or later

When we'd finished at the house it was a visit to the police to make a statement and to find out about the funeral

"3 days she kept saying"  
>When we'd gone to our room she was quite "Edward" "Mmmm" I was pulling her hair off her neck and nibbling her ear<br>"Could Carlisle have changed him" I'd been waiting for that since we'd come from the hospital

"he thought about it but the police wanted an autopsy and I think they'd have noticed if he'd gone missing from the hospital" she nodded "too high profile I suppose"

Turning to look at me she touched my cheek "when did you last hunt" "don't worry about me" "Edward you need to hunt your eyes are black" jumping off the bed she went downstairs "Emmett Jasper" she said as she walked into the games room "Bella" they both said together then they looked at me both wondering what she wanted "your brother needs to hunt and he won't listen to me" when you took me to the hospital we were nearly 3 miles apart so you should be fine to go tonight" they both got up and came over to me "no NOW" jasper said "Rose we're going hunting you coming" "hold on then" she said "Alice" "I'll go later with Carlisle and Esme"

I felt better for hunting and it gave me a chance to talk to them without Bella there "have you told Carlisle yet" "no I hoped one of you would do that Bella's always with me and I wanted to keep it from her as long as possible at least until after the funeral and her mother" "we'll talk to him later" "come on lets head for home you can keep Bella occupied while we talk and figure out what to do" Emmett winked "don't you think about anything else Em" "no not really and you've got beautiful chica waiting for you between the sheets a bit of vampire sex will make her sleep tonight" "never thought of that" I said slapping him on the back

Bella was on the phone when we got back "just please yourself whether you come or not I will be staying at the Cullen's with Edward, I will not be going back with you, you can stay in the house, do not go in my room I will clear dads things out of his room for you, the funeral is in 3 days tell me when your flight is and I'll see if I can get someone to pick you up and don't forget I'm 18 and I can do what the hell I want without your permission in fact I'm going to go and have red-hot…" I snatched the phone off her "bye Renee" I said and hung up"

"well she got me mad not a phone call or anything in two years not even a card and now she wants to be a mother because she smells a pension I don't think so" turning to looking at me "I love that colour" "come on let's go fool around" the phone started to ring, I looked at the number "Renee" taking the phone she turned it off and grabbed my hand "how fast can we get upstairs"  
>I locked the door behind us "Mmmm that fast" cupping her face we kissed the first real kiss since Charlie died "we're being spied on from the woods" I said looking over her shoulder into the woods, he can't see anything don't worry + he doesn't know which room we're in"<br>Grabbing the remote she turned the lights on and put the music on "he can now" she said and she turned to me taking her top off and pulling her ponytail out at the same time, she unbuttoned my shirt and I took it off keeping her eyes on mine she undid her jeans and slowly took them off "your teasing again" I said laughing,

Pushing me on the bed and climbing on me and undid my jeans just pushing them off my hips "Bella he's still watching" "I know" undoing her bra she held it at arm's length and dropped it on the floor leaning over me she reached for the remote which had gone the same way as her top turning her head and looking at poor Mike straight in the face she waved and darkened the windows, " that's very naughty and very sexy and if he's not turned on by the show I certainly am"  
>Rolling her over I stood up and slid her panties off then finished taking my jeans off "Edward Cullen going commando that's not like you" "got to be ready for anything with you girl we haven't had sex for 4 days I knew you couldn't last much longer" "damn right" crawling up the bed I hovered above her then dropped on to my elbows and she wrapped her legs round my waist" "I need you now" she whispered "you've got me now" "I mean now" and she tightened her legs, My mouth covered hers and she moaned her tongue traced my lips as we took the kiss deeper my insides flipped as our tongues touched "you have venom when did you get that" "I've no idea Edward stop talking and do that again" "you want vampire kisses proper vampire kisses" "is there a difference" "oh yes baby definitely a difference"<p>

Our tongues twisted and explored each other just stopping so she could take a breath before rubbing my hands all over her body and kissing her throat before going back to her mouth she arched her back as our tongues wound round and she had an orgasm that ripped through her body and carried on till I entered her taking it slow and building till I could feel her tighten round me again and we both came at the same time all the nerves tingling like electric shocks  
>"how did you do that"<br>"it's the venom it heightens all the senses in love-making I don't think your venom is toxic though just for pleasure"  
>"I'll take it, sod toxic I can eat a burger" I laughed and rolling of her sitting up "your sweating you don't sweat" "it's the only time we do sweat" she crawled on to my knee "I want to taste you" and she licked the drops of my face "you taste so good" easing on to her knees she lowered her self down on me "that feels so good" I said, and winding her hair round my hand and pulling her head back my lips caught one of her nipples and she gasped leaning back and putting her hands on my knees giving me full access to her I felt her tighten round me as she built to an orgasm again I stopped and pulled her to me kissing and exploring her mouth again bringing us both to climax again with her legs still wound around me I carried her into the shower and we stood letting the water wash over us<br>Wrapping a towel round herself she walked into the bedroom putting some sweats on she lightened the windows "he's still there" "this is getting ridiculous" putting my old sweats on Alice will get on to me I told her I'd thrown them away but I loved these old sweats,  
>I picked up a t-shirt and was out of the door<p>

Jasper was just coming upstairs "the stalkers outside" he turned straight round and followed me Emmett joined us "where we going" peeping stalker" I said "bring it on" we walked human speed across the lawn "we're coming for you, you little jerk" Emmett bellowed "come on Mike don't be shy" "you could have knocked we'd let you in it's nearly dinner time" Emmett said we all laughed "you're looking a bit pale Mike" I said "you seemed ok watching me and Bella earlier" Emmett caught hold of his arm and slung him over his shoulder I winked at them and we went into vampire speed back to the house.

Putting him in the living room we all sat watching him Alice came down stairs with Rose "we've brought you a snack girls"  
>Alice walked over to him and smelt at him "no thanks I've just eaten" "Rose" she wandered over to him and poked him "he's scrawny and he smells bad" "Bella" he spun round to see her walking down the stairs as she walked past him he went to catch her arm I growled and stood up Jasper nudged me and I relaxed when Bella stepped to one side and came and sat on my knee putting her head on my shoulder Emmett turned to look at Jasper and they both sniffed and looked at us "vampire sex I approve" "Emmett shut it" Bella murmured into my neck, Rose tapped him on the back of the head<br>Esmé came out of her work room "what's going on here" "we caught a stalker peeping tom he was spying on the love birds here" Jasper said "well you can't keep him that's for certain so please dispose of him" "aw mom" Emmett said "please we haven't had dinner yet and if we share it won't spoil our appetite" "please excuse my sons they are very protective when it comes to there mates or in human terms wives and girlfriends Edward your father wants you upstairs, and you two" she pointed to Emmett and Jasper can take your toy to the bottom of the drive and send him on his way" "just a little bite mom please" Emmett pleaded, as I walked past him I leaned in "stay away or our mother won't be there to save you next time"

"Carlisle you wanted me" "did I hear you say Bella has venom" "yes but it's not toxic why" and they've told me about the visitor at the house are you sure it was him" "yes certain" "ok I'll see to it, your job is to keep Renée and Phil occupied while their here" "I wasn't looking forward to them coming they was going to be too many questions

The next day was emptying Charlie's room and getting it ready for Bella's mother and step father and filling the fridge for them all paper work was moved to let the police and solicitors to go through

We arrived at the airport at 9.00 in the morning the plane was running on time so that was a bonus we waited at the gate with everybody else  
>"Well there's Phil" Bella said pointing to a man dragging a very large suit case "what's with big case" Bella asked "ask your mother I'm having nothing to do with it"<br>"this must be Edward I'm Phil" he said holding his hand out I shook it and Phil winced at it's coldness  
>"Where's mum" "she's around somewhere" we waited another 5 min<br>"where have you been" Bella snapped "we've got better things to do than wait around for you to gossip" I leaned forward "steady love" I whispered  
>"ohh my poor baby she shouted running up to Bella "mummy's here"<br>"so she is" Bella said with a note of sarcasm Renée flung her arms round her "we haven't got time for this crap mother" Phil bent to pick the case up I couldn't see him struggle with it we'd never have got to the car so I bet him to it "let me" I said "its heavy are you sure you can manage it " "it's fine it's not that bad" I rolled my eyes and looked towards Bella, "the cars on the 3rd level"

It was uncomfortable silence in the lift I was glad when the doors opened they followed me to the car "yours" Phil said "no my fathers there's more space in the back of this one my Dads got my Volvo and my other car is only a 2 seater" "oh a little sports car what have you got" "an Aston martin vanquish I winked at Bella" "wow nice"  
>"so your Edward" Renée said "yes mother this is Edward, Edward this is my mother and Phil" I nodded through the mirror and carried on driving and listening "how long are you staying" I said watching Renée through the mirror I already knew how long she intended to stay as soon as I'd said it "I don't know yet a few day's I think" Bella scowled at me "4" I mimed she breathed a sigh of relief "weeks" "4 weeks" she shouted "your staying 4 weeks why" "how did you know that Phil did you tell her" "I never said a word" "I wanted to keep it as a surprise" "oh it's a surprise alright" " I'm going to look after you baby" "no your not I've told you I'm staying at Edwards"<p>

"can I just but in here" I said "Bella won't be here I'm taking her away from Forks to our other house for a couple of weeks" "what about graduation and the prom" Renee screeched " all cancelled till they find out who cut the brakes on Bella's truck and who broke into the house" I winked at Bella "someone broke into the house" "that's why you can't go into Bella's room it's still under investigation" "and you want us to stay in the house" "no mother I don't but there's no where else" "Edwards house we could stay there" "No" Bella shouted "no room he's got 4 brothers and sisters"  
>"we're calling at my house anyway my moms made a snack for you so you don't have to cook"<br>We drove in silence for a bit and Renée was full of questions that she wasn't sure about asking"  
>"do you want to ask us anything Renée you seem a bit confused" I asked<br>"yes well" "spit it out mum" Bella was quickly loosing patience with her  
>"your fathers a Doctor" "no my birth parents are dead Carlisle and Esmé adopted me they also adopted Emmett and Alice, Rose and Jasper are Esme's distant relations who came to live with us when their parents got killed they adopted them because they had no other relations but Carlisle is a Dr yes" "ok I've got that now so you're the youngest"<br>"yes I'm 18" "I'm worried about the money Bella's going to get and if it should be put in a trust fund" "with you in charge I dare say" Bella said turning round to face her mother "well I am your mother" "oh good you have remembered that then" "Edward doesn't need my money he's got his own and a lot more than I've got and Carlisle is looking after my interests as far as money is concerned every penny will be counted and every i dotted I've given him full control of all financial matters the papers we're signed yesterday" "your father would be seething that you've done that" "no it was his idea oh look we're here"  
>Phil couldn't take his eyes off the cars in the garage Edwards V12 Vanquish, Emmett's off roader which Bella said looked like a tank, Esme's Hummer, Alice's yellow Porsche 911 turbo, and Roses BMW M3 convertible<br>I introduced them to all the family and they had something to eat "Emmett and Rose disappeared upstairs Jasper and Alice headed to the games room I think Phil would have loved to retreat there but Renée kept a tight grip on him "don't you want to show me your room Bella" "no not really but if you must you better ask Edward it's his room  
>Alice had got to the room again while we we're at the airport fresh red roses in all the vases and a black glass dressing table stood in front of the widow with black and silver pots on it<br>As we stepped through the door I looked at Bella "Alice" we both said together "did someone mention my name" and she put her head round the door "well they was something missing"  
>"wow" Renee murmured turning to look at Bella "you live here" "she does now" Alice said "thanks Alice" Bella said hugging her<p>

"I'll take you to Charlie's now if that's ok you can settled in then we'll come round later tonight to talk"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
>When we went to see Renee and Phil last night it became clear that Renee wanted control of the money Bella would get as next of kin but Bella would not budge and insisted that Carlisle was to deal with everything for her as Charlie had wished.<br>The solicitor had already said that Renee had lost all claim on Charlie's assets when they were divorced and when Bella got to 18  
>It was arranged that we would take them to the airport when we went to the other house I said I'd pay for there flights back.<p>

It was the day of the funeral and it was setting off from Charlie's house at 11.00 Bella myself Billy Black and Harry Clearwater Charlie's fishing buddies were in the first car Renee Phil Carlisle and Esme in the second car Emmett, jasper Alice and Rose in the Mercedes then about 6 police cars, 4 police motor bikes 2 in front one at each side of the Hearse, the cars behind the police cars were too many to count.  
>It all went off smoothly if you can say that about this situation Bella clung on to me at one point I thought I might have to carry her but she took a deep breath and carried on.<br>Smiling and thanking everybody for coming Bella stood at the door of the lodge her dads favourite eating place where food and drink was being served, I stood to one side where I could keep an eye on her but not too close  
>Renee came and stood next to me "you watch her like an hawk don't you" "she's my life Renee" "I've noticed none of your family have eaten or drunk anything you make it look like you do but it's just for show why is that" I smiled "your worried about what we eat instead of how your daughters feeling" "no I'm just curious that's all" " don't try and work it out your better off not knowing" "does Bella know" "yes she known from day 1 what else do you want to know Renee"<br>Bella walked over to us and ducked under my arm I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head Renee's hand shot forward and got hold of Bella's neck lace "what's this" she demanded Bella took it off her and put it back down her top where she usually had it "Edwards heart" she said I smiled and kissed her again "is it real" "it's a yellow diamond Edward gave me for my 18th birthday a symbol of love that I carry his heart with me"  
>The acting chief came over to talk to Bella<br>The boys have had a whip round Bella I'll keep it at the station while you feel up to facing it all" she nodded "Dr Cullen is seeing to all my finances so if you let him know of anything that crops up he will know how to contact me everything must go through him or the solicitor" "your going away" "only for a couple of weeks to Dr Cullen's other house" " right" he glanced at me "is Edward going with you" "yes is they any problem with that" "no I just don't want you to be on your own" "no worries there they don't leave me on my own for a minute Edwards very protective" "good, I'll have to be off now so have a good trip and we'll keep you up to date on everything" " thank you"

Can we sit in the car for a bit I just want to get away from all this for a minute or two  
>"Emmett throw me the keys to the car" it surprised me that no one saw the keys whizzing over there heads but humans never take a lot of notice of things that went off around them.<p>

"We can go home if you want" "I'll give it another hour then we'll go" "Renee's been asking questions" "I thought she would, she's very observant what did she want to know" "why we looked like we were eating but don't" she laughed "of all the things pale, cold, fast, all beautiful the fantastic smell, eyes and she hones in on food" "come on lets get this over with back to school tomorrow to pick up our diplomas from the office"

They was a bang on the roof of the car "not today you don't, stay in the car Bella and I mean it", Em Jaz less than 10 seconds they were next to me grabbing him "what shall we do with him I haven't eaten today so we could have dinner" "any other I would say help yourselves but not today take him about 10 mile out and let him walk back" "just 10" "if we broke a leg it would take him longer  
>"tempting"<br>Back in the lodge Bella did the rounds again saying thank you and bye, Em had dropped Jaz of to get one of the other cars  
>We drove to Charlie's house to drop Renee and Phil off<br>"who's is this car Edward" "mine" "Volvo nice car" "thanks I like it"  
>"we'll see you tomorrow afternoon we're going into school in the morning to sort things out there" "ok" "you ok Renee" "fine just nice to see how much people thought of him"<br>"yes it was" I heard Bella mumble "see you tomorrow"

We walked into school holding hands at about 10.30 heads turned straight away "is that Bella" some one said "she's changed" I looked down at her she just looked my Bella she had the same things on that she went to the bowling alley in but a white t shirt because I hadn't got round to replacing the black one yet

"Wow Bella don't you look …..nice" Lauren shouted running up to us "thanks" she said and scowled, I shrugged "hi Edward" "hello Lauren" "pity about the prom you could have took me" her hand went round and she squeezed my butt, Bella looked at her then grabbed her hand "be careful Lauren I don't share well" Bella said glaring at her "oh Edward doesn't mind do you" Lauren was pushing it a bit because she reached out again I felt Bella tense and a I heard low growl, Bella continued to stare at her, luckily only I could hear it, I pulled Bella close putting my hand on her waist in case I had to hold her back "enough" Lauren I snapped she looked at Bella and jumped back which was wise she put her hand behind her back, "sorry about your dad" Jessica said coming over, Angela came and gave her a hug "if you need me you know where I am" she whispered "thanks guys" and she looked up at Lauren who was smiling  
>Walking away from them I looked down at her "did you just growl at her" "I knew only you could hear it" and she grinned "she was pissing me off in fact she has for the last 2 years" I laughed putting my arm round her shoulder and pulling her close kissing her.<p>

When we'd been to the office and sorted out where to send everything we went to the café to see other class mates we talked to and to see if the family had heard anything that's the only reason they'd gone back to school to see if they can find anything out.  
>"Mike looks a bit washed out" Emmett muttered "must have been the walk he went on" Jasper said opening a bag of crisps and offering Bella one which she took it did help having Bella there seeing she was the only one that ate anything, All 3 of us laughed Alice and Rose looked at each other "why what have you down now" Rose said "he turned up at the funeral so Emmett and Jasper took him for a walk" "yeh a 10 mile walk and left him to walk back" Em said laughing<br>Alice had wandered over to put a tray in the bins and Tyler went over to talk to her they seemed to talk to Alice better than the rest of us she looked over at me "Jaz Em Tyler says he's seen Mike near the Volvo you go check all 3 cars I'll stay and listen, Rose went with them as she was the mechanic in the family I leaned back on the chair and I stared at Mike but his mind was a big jumble I think he'd really lost it.  
>Bella collected all the trays and rubbish off the table and went over to the bins Mike got up straight away and followed her I knew she could floor him now her vampire strength was kicking in so I wasn't worried but I sat up and watched him go over to her she turned as he said something I listened "they can't protect you forever you know" and he grinned, she saw Tyler and Eric get up to help her she held her hand up and they sat back down they glanced at me I shook my head I knew I could get over there at human speed and remove him if necessary<br>"you're a pervert Mike" she shouted "watching through bedroom windows did you enjoy what you saw" all the café went quite he said nothing "keep the hell away from me and I don't need them to protect me" she shouted and grabbed hold of his nose, O shit I thought and stood up all the café turned to look at me Bella included shaking her head, she dragged him to the door Alice was just coming through it so she held it open "putting out the rubbish Bella" she said and Bella let go of his nose turned him round and her toe connected with his butt he landed head first in the mud, there was a round or applause from the café, I just shook my head "nicely done" I said as she came and sat next to me  
>Mike had an accident Emmet said coming back in "he pissed me off" Bella said "that's the second one today" I said laughing "who was the first" Jasper said sitting down "Lauren" I smiled and smiled at Bella "ahh the man-eater" "look I told her I don't share well and if anybody's going to grab your butt it will be me" "she grabbed your butt" Alice started laughing and her laugh started us all laughing which in turn had the hole café watching us again so we stopped looked at each other and started again I don't think anybody had seen us laugh before so they just kept staring I mean we'd smiled but never the fits of laughter we were in now and it was doing Bella good<br>"Ok" I said standing "we've got one last call then were off are you 4 staying here" "god no" Rose said I'm going home" "we'll see back at home Jaz will you pick Renee and Phil up" "do I have to …sorry Bella but her voice really does grind me down when are they going home" "we were going to drop them at the airport on our way to the other house but with the Italians coming that's been delayed a bit" "no we can still take them to the airport they don't know the trips been delayed" Bella smiled "good thinking Bella Jaz said

Last on the list was Miss Cope in Admin I owed her for changing my lessons to fit in with Bella's  
>"Edward, Bella sorry to hear about Charlie he was a good friend to me come let me give you a hug she hugged Bella then turned to me I held my arms out to her and hugged her "thank you for everything Miss Cope"<p>

you Bella are a lucky girl look after this lovely boy nobody can look that good and not have a secret I smiled reading her thoughts and winked at Bella "do you want to know my secret Miss Cope" "did I say that aloud" she stood back I shook my head gave her one more hug and a kiss on the cheek and nodded to Bella as I walked out of the room,

Bella smiled and told her to sit down "he can read your mind Miss Cope in a way he's cheated because he knew he could get round you" "she laughed "the little devil but you've got to love him he's unbelievably good looking" "there's a good reason for that as well but this is between you and me you can't tell anyone at all" she thought a minute "will it change the way I think about him" "it didn't change me" "is it bad" "no not the way he chooses to live, no do you want to know" she nodded Bella leaned forward to whisper "Miss Cope he's a Vampire" "you're kidding me" smiling Bella stood up and walked to the door "Bella…. no never mind" turning she walked back to her and whispered "you mean what's he like in the sack a few words unbelievable is a good one awesome is another not something you can forget in a hurry" Miss Cope sighed "you lucky girl Now stop you've made this old lady a happy old lady today" laughing Bella joined me as we went out of the doors to the car park and saw the crowd round my car "I told you not to bring the Vanquish" Bella whispered "I'd got to Jaspers got the Volvo" turning we waved to Miss Cope and pushed our way through the crowd and ignoring the questions, we got in the car when I started the car everybody backed away and I took the opportunity to set off and get out of the car park.  
>"Sorry I just like sticking the finger up at some of them sometimes it's really satisfying," "show off"<br>When we got back to the house Carlisle had news not good new I thought but they said it would sort one of the problems out  
>Aro was coming to Forks which is never heard of really he doesn't usually travel out of Italy but he wouldn't be here for another 2-3 weeks<br>"good" I said jumping up "we don't have to put off going to the other house now"  
>"who is Aro" Renee asked "a very old friend of mine" Carlisle said smiling "yea very old" Emmett muttered going in the games room "fancy a game Phil" he shouted "only if you don't cheat" "I never cheat I just interpret the rules different to you" and we all heard him chuckle "that's the same as cheating Em" Alice shouted from the top of the stairs "how did she hear that" "Renee was thinking<p>

"ready for home tomorrow Renee" I asked hopefully "I suppose but don't you two have to pack" "no need we have clothes at the other house" "Bella as well" "oh yes" Alice chimed in "I filled Bella's wardrobe up for her" "what wardrobe it's a room bigger than my bedroom at dads house" she sighed I put my arms round her and hugged her "and" she carried on "replace some things that got ruined" and stared straight at me "ok I'm sorry I forgot" leaning down I kissed Bella's neck and whispered "it was the quickest way to get it off" she elbowed me in the chest "like that's going to hurt" actually it did a bit but I wasn't telling her that,  
>"Esme popped her head round the door "pizza anyone" Emmett came out of the games room grabbed a whole one winked at Esme and took it into the games room "here Phil help yourself" "thanks I'm starving"<br>Bella went and got some but put it on the floor next to her  
>Carlisle came out of his office "you're flight is at 11.15 tomorrow I've booked you 1st class and into the exec's lounge so you should have a relaxing journey "thank you" Renee said a bit shocked "Edward and Bella will pick you up at about 7 it'll give you enough time to get to the airport and have some breakfast before you fly it's all paid for so no need to worry and now I'm going to have to leave you my stint at the hospital I'll see you next time you're over"<br>We heard the car drive away "we might not see him for a week now we all had him on speed dial if we needed him

It was 5.00 in the morning when I decided it was time to wake Bella up she was laying on her tummy with her head resting on arms I ran my finger down her back and she shuddered "go away Edward" "do you really want me to go away" "yes" "ok" I started to get out of bed her head shot up "no come back" "make up your mind stay or go" "if you get out of this bed I'll not speak to you all day" "is that a promise because it's very very tempting peace and quite all day" "take it" Emmett shouted "EMMETT" Rose scolded  
>Bella turned over I groaned "Bella you're killing me" "couldn't you wear a t shirt or something" she sat up "what you don't like what you see I could wear one of the bits of lace Alice keeps putting in the drawers" "no that's even worse" I heard Alice laugh "shut it pixie"<br>Bella laid back down pulling me with her "shield baby then they can't hear us and I can't hear what there thinking" we made love slowly all our nerves heightened at once I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear "I love you baby so much" I lifted my head up suddenly and looked in her eyes "marry me" "what" "marry me this week" "I'll marry you Edward but this week" then she looked very tearful "Bella" "no Charlie to walk me down the isle I don't anyone else to do it" There was a knock on the door "get covered up you two I'm coming in" " Alice go annoy Jaz" "she's done that already" he said walking past her "I'm coming in" "ok ok come in" she came in and glared at us "WHAT are you two whispering about" "nothing why" Bella said all innocent "you future keeps changing don't get me wrong there all good but it's confusing me" "well that's a first I said" "you two are up to something"

Bella's diary

i know i haven't wrote for a while too much happening sadness and happiness

Charlie gone i can't believe it, then Mike, Renee trying to get the money

And Edward i know he asked dads permission Edward would be mine forever mine no-one elses

thats a lot to think about


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
>We pulled up outside Charlie's house or should I say Bella's house now I didn't want to upset her<br>"your quite what's wrong" "nothing just weighing things up" "like what"  
>Renée came to the door wanting help with the case I fetched it Bella was stood next to the car she caught My arm as I walked to get the other bags pulling me to her I felt her shield go round us it was the first time I'd ever felt it so I got worried "you ok" "ask me again" "what you ok" " no what you asked this morning"<br>"Bella will you marry me" "yes" I looked in her eyes and hugged her and as I kissed her she arched her back "you're going to have to stop doing that when we're in public" "oops sorry" "put my daughter down and get these bags Edward please" "getting a bit bossy with the boy aren't you" Phil said She turned a growled at him so it wasn't a vampire thing with Bella she got it off her mother I shook my head grinning  
>I'd got to the steps and was picking the bags up I looked up "when" "this week" I walked back towards her with the damn bags and leaned into her ear "Vegas" "she looked shocked then nodded and smiled I handed her my phone 2 people NOT family to come with us make sure they bring ID we'll come and pick them up when we've been to airport tell them to bring a bag and there going to the other house don't tell them why" trying to get round Alice was going to be nearly impossible" two minutes later "we pick Angela and Ben up at Angela's house"<br>My phone went I looked at the number "ALICE" "what can I do for you pixie" "what are you two up to I can't see what you're doing tell Bella to put the shield away when you're talking" I laughed "not a chance pixie see you soon" and I hung up "you two buckled in"  
>"if you just go to the desk and give your names and my dads name they'll sort you out" I said putting the cases on a trolley for them Bella hugged them both and we watched them check in one last wave and we were back on our way back to Forks<br>"that shield of your's is going to come in very handy the next few days" I said as we stopped outside Angela's house they both ran out and put a couple of hold all's in the back "what's the occasion then" Ben wanted to know "we'll tell you later" Bella said "at the moment were just going to the other house" "what other house" "we've got a few were going to one of the others" I said they still wasn't sure about me and every thing was going through their heads will we ever see Forks again, I've seen him when he gets mad, Bella seemed to sense their nervousness "it's ok guys" "it's ok for you say that we've heard Mike talking about your family Edward" "and you still came" I said laughing "true" "we'll tell you tomorrow night we've got to keep it from the pixie" "Alice she's not here" "that means nothing " Bella sighed

We stopped at Mag's shop "Edward and Bella hi kids she shouted and 2 more who's this "Angela and Ben" I said and shook my head letting her know they knew nothing "ok got it What can we do for you" Bella was already putting food in a basket and some soda's I gave her my card  
>"see you later" she shouted as we walked to the car "Edward what's going on" "can't tell you Mag's sorry the Pixie will be watching you she knows were coming here" "can I guess" "I'd rather you didn't" "you know what's she's like"<br>When we got to the house the garage doors opened Bella looked at me "Em put it in it's tuned in to our cars" "nice" I heard Ben say" "so this is one of your house's what size are the others" "about the same size I think the one in Fork's is bigger" "how many have you got" "I'm ashamed to say I've no idea" "it's a Esmé thing she likes to buy do them up then she doesn't like to let them go" "and your dad lets her do that" "it's her money got nothing to do with Carlisle"

Bella went straight to the kitchen to put the things away "do you want a tour round" Bella said going upstairs that's mine and Edwards room at the end she didn't show them in the families rooms but pointed them out  
>"sleeping arrangements" she said they both looked at each other "this is the spare room it's a double but one can sleep here and the other in the games room it's a big settee it's up to you I'll get Edward to put some blankets down for you" "where is Edward" Ben asked "games room boy's toys if you're going to play I'll tell you they cheat" "I heard that" I shouted so they could all hear it "just follow the noise Ben you'll find him, let me show you our room Ang" they could spend hour's playing dress up in that dressing room,<br>While Bella had shown them round I'd booked flights a hotel and the chapel they were under strict instructions no theme just flowers candles ect normal well as normal as Vegas gets

BPOV  
>"Bella look at all this is it all your's" "no that corners Edwards" we both laughed "I've been Alice'd I'm afraid she's like a whirlwind"<br>"look at all this stuff it's all designer And can you walk in those shoes" "sure I can as long as Edward holds me up that is"  
>Angela was wandering around the room "it's beautiful very girly though was it Edwards room before" "no his was on the top floor they moved him down here when we got together" "his room in Forks is bigger than this one" "Bella what's going on" "sorry I can't tell you yet Alice as got this gift of shall we say being nosey and tends to find things out that no one else can"<br>Edward wandered into the room "excuse me ladies" he got his sweats out of the dressing room he must have an old pair in every house, grabbed a t-shirt and went in the bathroom we heard the shower running and he came out 10 minutes later sweats hanging off his hips pulling the t-shirt on, and drying his hair he stopped and looked at us both "what" I shook my head and scowled at him he grinned and threw me the towel put that to dry baby and threw me a kiss "where's your jeans" "bathroom" I shook my head "Ang you ok" I said when I looked at her"well apart from being perfect he's like every other male untidy"

"I heard that as well" and he chuckled "he's just like every other 18 yr old really" I said "infuriating and sex driven" "got that right" he shouted "how can he hear you that far away" "supersonic ears" I said "he'll be going out in a bit anyway" "why" "he goes for a run when he's here" "at night" "always" "don't you worry about him" "always" I said

"what time is it come on we'll get something to eat before we turn in" won't Edward want something" "he's a big boy he'll get something later I don't know about you but I'm tired let's go eat" as we went down stairs Edward was coming up "see you in a couple of hours baby" we hugged and he whispered in my ear "thank you" "go be quick"

Fetching Ben out of the games room we just made cheese toasties and salad I had a drink of water they had milk "what's the plan tomorrow" then Ben asked "can't tell you till tomorrow night sorry but we'll find something to do I dare say" "well I'm going to try to beat Edward on that game he's not as scary as everybody thinks he is" I shake my head "they think he's scary" "god yes" Ang said "the boy's are scared of them all and the girls swoon over him" I shrugged but smiled when I turned away from them to put the pots in the dish washer "ok 1 room or two" they looked at each other "1 they both said together" "you know where it is

Edward will see to the lights and things when he comes in I'll see you in the morning good night" I went upstairs and into our room I heard Ang and Ben come up 5 minutes later I showered and lay on the bed I must have fallen asleep because I heard the piano downstairs and putting a robe on I went to the top of the stairs Edward was sat playing he turned when I got to the bottom of the stairs.  
>"sorry did I wake you" she shook her head "no…you got it tuned" "Esme had it done" I lifted his chin "golden beautiful" I kissed him my tongue running along his bottom lip which was a mistake really, vampire senses erupted in both of us "bedroom now" he growled "if we were on our own it would be here" grabbing the remote he pressed two buttons one for the shutters and one for the lights and within 5 seconds I was laying on the bed "I need a shower" he said "no after you smell of you I like that"<p>

EPOV  
>I didn't want to leave them but I had to hunt I wouldn't be able to for a few days so I couldn't risk it Bella was fast asleep when I got back so I reluctantly covered her up and went back down stairs to check on the piano Esmé said it had been tuned but they don't always do it right.<br>I heard Bella coming down stairs and turned "sorry did I wake you" "no you got it tuned" "Esme had it done",  
>She came and stood between my legs and lifted my chin "golden beautiful" and kissed me "you shouldn't have done that" I growled "bedroom now" I flung her over my shoulder "I need a shower" "no after, you smell of you I like that" taking my t-shirt off and then my sweats then crawling up the bed the robe had already fallen open I kissed and licked her from her tummy to her neck laying on top of her and putting my weight on my elbows continuing to kiss her neck my hand went down between her legs and she opened them wider I rubbed gently finding that tender spot but never touching it just moving round it<br>"Edward don't stop" I chuckled and covered her mouth with mine our tongues moving and winding the venom mixing, my fingers still rubbing her, arching her back she moaned "shield baby we have guests"

I could feel her pulsating around my fingers so I knew she wasn't far from her orgasm "Edward I want you now" she whispered "not yet baby" I went down the bed and opened her legs wider holding them open and started licking and sucking once the orgasm started she'd want to straighten her legs so I held them open throwing her head back she climaxed I stayed licking and kissing she stopped trying to get free and crawling back up the bed I entered her and kissing her again the vampire venom started to work again and we both climaxed at the same time I growled into her neck "Bella don't you ever leave me" we laid wrapped around each other sweat pouring of us Bella was drifting off to sleep "don't shower you smell so good" she murmured "ok baby in the morning" "I love you" "I love you too sleep now"

Next morning I was just about to go in the shower when the phone went "what Alice" "how did you know it was me" simple deduction who else would be this nosy" "what's happening Edward" "I'm going to have a shower and Bella's in bed why" I could hear her stamping her feet and Jaz laughing "are you stamping your feet Pixie" I laughed "see you in a week" and I hung up  
>"Alice" Bella said sitting up "yeh she stamped her feet at me"<p>

I turned and groaned "don't sit there all pink and soft and naked, shower now 2 birds with one stone" jumping out of bed she beat me to the shower it was the longest shower I've ever had but all good things have to end and we'd got 5 hrs to kill before setting off for the airport I had to go into town so Bella was left to occupy Ang and Ben, Ben was easy put him in the games room and he was fine Angela was curious as to what was going on but she made herself busy tidying the bedroom they'd slept in then helping Bella .

When we got to the airport I put the car in long-term parking and we went straight to the private lounge area  
>"Mr Cullen" a woman about 26 came over to us I stood up, she seemed to forget what she was saying "yes" I said "sorry your plane will be departing in 30 minutes if you follow me I'll show you the way"<br>She got us settled on the plane and one of the cabin crew came over "drink sir" she said then stopped and stared "no thank you" and she walked to the back of the plane "why do people keep doing that" I groaned "doing what" "they start talking to me then stop it's getting really aggravating" Bella looked at Angela and they both rolled their eyes "try looking in the mirror sometimes love that should give you a clue if you notice it's only the females that have trouble remembering things around you" Ben was too busy looking round "Edward is this a private plane" "yes Alice will never find us" "you hope" Bella said "where are we going" Angela said "we'll tell you when we land" the crew were under strict instructions not to mention our destination

It was a smooth journey and we landed in Las Vegas with plenty time to book into the 5 star hotel got changed and headed to the Chapel, Angela and Ben looked Confused at first then Angela twigged and jumped up and down hugging Bella then hugging me Ben still looked confused "Ben" she shouted "we're their witnesses their getting married"  
>"First I said let's do this right and get engaged" I slipped a diamond ring on Bella's finger 1 3 carat diamond surrounded by 6 smaller ones of ½ a carat each Angela was still jumping up and down and she reminded me of the pixie<br>The service was only about 10 minutes and we came out man and wife now for the bit I dreaded phoning the family  
>"Hi mom"<br>"you and Bella having a good time"  
>"great"<br>"I've left a ….Edward where are you I can hear slot machines in the back ground"  
>"err Vegas mom"<br>"Vegas…. Las Vegas  
>"Yes we got married"<br>"You got married"  
>"mom are you alright mom, someone grabbed the phone<p>

"WHAT Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I knew you were keeping something from me  
>"sorry pixie you can give us a party when we get back"<br>"put Bella on put Bella on"  
>I passed the phone to Bella<br>"Alice"  
>"I'm very upset with you, you are my best friend what did you wear please don't tell me jeans"<br>"I'll get Angela to send you a picture ok"  
>"Angela's there"<br>"yes and Ben we'll see you in two days ok Edward wants to talk to Esme"  
>Bella passed the phone to me<br>"is dad still at work"  
>"yes do you want me to phone him"<br>"no I'll do it see you soon"  
>I hung up and dialled the hospital<br>"Hi is that Dr Cullen's office" ….. "is he there please" ….."it's is son Edward"  
>"Hi dad I know I only call you dad when I want something" I heard Bella Ben and Ang laugh<br>"no everything's fine Bella's fine she's here with me We've got something to tell you We got Married  
>"Yes I said married" ….. "Vegas" …"we'll see you in a couple of days"<br>"take a picture Ang and send it to Alice please" Bella asked "Alice will go insane until she finds out what I'm wearing"  
>Bella looked amazing with a white floaty skirt on and a white bodice top or that's what Angela said it was<br>We made our way back to the Hotel and called for room service Bella was hungry for a change and Ang and Ben had, had nothing since the plane  
>Sitting on the Floor on your wedding night playing scrabble and eating burgers well they ate the burgers was defiantly different<br>They went to their room at about 5.00 in the morning

I carried Bella to the bed "we fly at 5 so we've got about 10hrs to kill any idea what we can do to waste time" "I think we can practice for a few hours but then they might be a test after so make sure you do your practical right" she said grinning  
>Getting up I flipped the do not disturb sign on the door and stripping as I walked back over to the bed "you are over dressed Mrs Cullen" "and what do you intend to do about it" "Alice would kill me if I did the same to that as I did to the black shirt so lets take it off carefully" standing up she undid the skirt and let it drop unhooking the top she let that fall "you like" I closed my eyes took a deep breath did I LIKE, standing there with nothing on but a pair of white high-heeled shoes and a bit of lace did I like, grinning at me she turned round and bent to pick the clothes up "you're teasing again" I growled and grabbed her<p>

About 8hours later I was coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped round my waist Bella was doing her hair and someone tapped on the door I went and opened it "Angela come on in Bella's in the bedroom" I grabbed my jeans and went back in the bathroom to put them on, Angela went into Bella "how do you keep your hands off him" "I don't" Bella said laughing.

There was another knock on the door "that's Ben" Angela said getting up of the bed "I'll get it" I said grabbing a t-shirt as I walked to the door opening it and standing back so he could bring their bag's in  
>"put a shirt on Edward you make me feel inadequate" Ben said as he walked past me "Angela's in the bedroom with Bella" "leave them to it then, don't interrupt women when it's got anything to do with clothes, makeup, or hair," "have you forgot I live with 2 sisters one pixie in particular" "you poor thing I'd forgot about the pixie"<p>

"Bella you ready we'll get something to eat pay the bill then it should be time to head to the airport"

We all piled into the lift, they headed for the restaurant I went to pay the bill I waited in line while a couple were arguing about their bill "I'll just let you check your bill sir while I serve this customer" she said smiling at them "can I help you sir" "pay my bill please" I said handing her my card with my ID "Mr Cullen" she looked through the registration book "oh your bills been paid sir" I scowled at her by who "a Mrs E Cullen "my mother" I said smiling "my wife's in the restaurant with friends was that on the bill" "yes sir and the hotel limo is at your disposal until your ready to go to the airport" "ok thank you" "when do you require the limo sir" "30 minutes will be fine thanks" "it will be at the front sir" I started walking towards the restaurant "your mum doesn't want to pay our bill as well does she" the man said getting out his credit card while I put mine away I turned and smiled at him,

"You having anything to eat Edward" Angela asked as I sat down "no I'm ok thanks" "the rooms must have cost a fortune" Ben said finishing his coffee "I've no idea how much they cost the bill had been paid and we've got a limo waiting for us in 30minutes" "Carlisle" Bella said "Esme"

"ok ready to go" I said standing up 2 bell boys ran over to pick up the bags taking hold of Bella's hand we walked towards the reception and passed the desk "thank you" I said as we past "thank you sir come again" "pleeaassee without the wife next time" she said quietly Bella's head shot round I slipped my arm around her waist and held her  
>"where to sir" the limo driver said "airport the long way round just get us there for 4" "right sir"<p>

We went straight though the airport no problems marvellous how people rush around when you've got a limo and are booked on a private plane, it seemed longer going back and they all fell asleep.  
>Getting off at the other end I groaned "what "Bella asked "you'll see"<p>

As soon as we walked through the doors Alice shot forward jumping into my arms so I dropped the bags Jaz picked them up and stepped back Emmett picked Bella up and swung her round "Em put me down"

"pixie get down" "Edward you were my favourite brother, now I'm not so sure but I have got a new sister now so I might be able to forgive you one day, hi Angela Ben did you have a good time" "Alice calm down" " but you didn't tell me and I couldn't see and I was worried and never ever ever do that again", she went and hugged Bella poor Angela and Ben just stood there "but you got married and didn't tell anyone" "yeh how about that" I said "why" Alice looked confused Esmé and Carlisle came over and hugged us both holding on to Bella "no Charlie" she whispered, Bella nodded "where's the car" Jaz said "long term" I said passing him the keys both Rose and Alice hugged Bella come on kids let's get home "who you want travel back with "Ang Ben" Jaz and Alice Volvo, Carlisle and Esmé Mercedes, or Emmett and Rose off roader"  
>"Jaz I think" Ang said she'd always been nervous around Em,hell we still go nervous around Emmett<p>

When we got in the car Esmé turned and looked us "I hope you know Alice as arranged a party already for tomorrow night" "let her have her fun the sooner it's over the better" Bella said "thanks for paying the hotel bill you didn't have to though" "I know that but if I can't go to my son's wedding I will pay for something"  
>"sorry but if we told you Alice would find out and then it would have blown out of proportion"<br>"we know she's like a whirlwind" as we turned into the drive I noticed all the lights in the trees  
>"I see she's started already" "she had Jasper and Emmett putting them up within an hour of you phoning us"<p>

We all piled out of the 3 cars and they were put in the garage "Alice" Bella said as she walked towards her "what have you got planned for tomorrow" "Why" "I'm just asking if it's a good day you could make it a bbq that way people aren't trailing through the house are they" "I'll check on the weather we could always put up a big tent like the circuses have Bella that's a great idea I'm getting so exited great idea,  
>"if you give us the invitations we'll deliver them when we get home Ben said "don't mention that we got married" I said they both nodded and smiled "is Lauren getting an invite" "of course she is how could we leave her out" Bella said "she has got my husband on her list" "he's the only one left on it" Angela said laughing<br>"I'll take you 2 home" i said "thanks for coming with us" Alice dashed in with the invitations no mention of a marriage just a bbq " "that's fine " "you even wrote one out for Mr Newton I see with a bit of luck he'll get the message"  
>" Bella do you want to check on the house" "ok we might be some mail"<br>Driving into forks we saw some of the people we wanted to invite but we let Ben give out the invites so we didn't get questions  
>Calling at the house on the way back Bella found a message from her mum on the machine "I swear she does it on purpose" I checked the rest of the house and picked up the mail while Bella phoned her mother.<br>"Renee why have you left a message here when we told you to ring Carlisle because we wouldn't be here"  
>"I forgot so sue me" "what do you want" "what are you doing back I thought you were going for 2 weeks" "we changed our plans so why did you leave a message when you thought I wouldn't get it for 2 weeks" "why change your plans" "we went somewhere else ok" walking over to her I sat on the chair arm "tell her Bella" she shook her head "tell her she needs to know get it over with" "ok ok We went to Las Vegas" "what just over night" "yes we got married" "married" "yes I've got to go now, phone me later when you've<br>thought about what else to rant about"  
>You've got a letter here from the police. "open it for me" i tore open the envelope "they want to buy the house to make it into the police house i don't know if i want to sell it yet" "there's plenty of time to decide don't worry<br>"I'll deal with it later let's go I'm tired

We kept out of Alice's way all day and most of the next day we watched everything through the window Bella had advised her to hire some one to do the bbq "saying it would be easier see in that we didn't eat anyway  
>Guests started arriving Emmett was in charge of showing them to the lawn round the back of the house i think that was to keep him out of trouble<br>There was the usual music to cover all ages,  
>We sat on the back steps out-of-the-way we thought "why are you two hiding" "god Rose you made me jump" "we're trying to keep out of Alice's way" I said as Alice came round the corner "every bodies here I think come on then you can go back to hiding" "really" Bella said "no don't be silly"<p>

"Ben was on the mike when we went round the back "2 days ago Bella rang us to go on a trip with them" everybody turned and looked at us Bella was stood in front of me I had my arms around her with my chin resting on her head "they took us on a private plane to a 5 star hotel in Las Vegas where Edward gave her a ring and they got engaged" they was a round of applause and cheers Ben handed the mike to Angela she raised her hand to quiet them "shhh there's more… where 5 minutes later they got married we were there to be the witnesses" they were gasps and clapping people rushing forward to congratulate us then they was Lauren and Mike stood kinda shocked, from then on the party seemed to go better, now they all knew what they were there for, they wasn't used to the Cullen's inviting them to their home  
>We sat back on the steps and Edward started laughed "I wonder if they'd all be as happy and content if they knew the truth" "what are you talking about" quite a few of them are wondering why they shied away from us because we aren't scary at all I was just wondering what they'd do if they knew there hosts were 7 ½ vampires"<br>The party went on till the early hours and a lot of alcohol and food was consumed  
>Everybody had gone home and it was coming light most of the things had been took down ready to be collected later in the day, Bella had gone to bed Rose and Alice were sat talking Jaz and Em were throwing a ball back and forth from one end of the field to the other Esmé was tidying up in the house some had gone to explore although they couldn't get in the rooms we'd locked them all, Carlisle was in his office going through files for Bella I was just going to go up to the bedroom when I turned towards the drive<br>I could hear new minds about 9 maybe 10 vampire minds


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
>Jaz Em Carlisle we have company they were all next to me within a matter of seconds I listened trying to pick the mind of someone I might know "keep out of my head Edward" "Alistair, Bree" I said aloud "Peter Charlotte Mary and Rendell" Jasper's face lit up when I said his old friends names "Garrett Liam Siobhan and Maggie". "What's going on Carlisle asked as Alistair came into view" "we were told to come here sorry, we were asked to come here to help" "help with what we all said together" " Esme go to Bella please" Carlisle said quietly.<br>From round the side or the house came Amun and Kebi, Benjamin and Tia , I heard a car coming up the drive and they all stepped to one side Eleazar and Carmen with Tanya Kate and Irina got out of the car. "what's going on Carlisle said again and from the other side of the house came James Victoria and Laurent we all growled at once which stopped them in there tracks 26 vampires growling at once is a frightening noise.  
>James put his hands up and Victoria had a sickly grin on her face "we've been told to come just like you have" he said "well you better all come in and we'll try and find out what's going on"<p>

I shot upstairs to Bella I could hear her getting up and Carlisle wanted Esmé downstairs when I entered the room Esmé nodded towards the bathroom with a big grin on her face I scowled at her she just grinned some more  
>"What's going on" "that's what Carlisle's trying to find out" "how many are they" "counting us 29 and a ½" I said grinning "ha-ha funny man" " but there's at least 2 tracker's amongst them so something big is going on"<br>Bella came out of the bathroom and I did a double take Correction I mumbled 29 and ¾'s "what are you mumbling about" she said brushing her hair away from her face she was beautiful before but now she had her vampire features she was breath-taking "Bella you know that thing on the wall above the sink it's called a mirror just try looking in it once in a while" pushing her back in the bathroom I turned her round in front of the mirror "wow" she said "when did that happen" "it's every time you sleep you change a bit more just show's you what sleep and sex can do" I said laughing

Turning her round I pulled her chin up and kissed her tongues venom everything "your scenting me again aren't you" "damn right I am with all them males down there" "can I come in" Alice said popping her head round the door "yes come in Alice" "Esme said to come up and look at Bella"  
>Bella tried to push me away but I had my hand on the sink at each side of her<br>_"Edward you'd better explain about Tanya or you'll be sleeping on your own for the next decade_" "_I'm trying_ _Alice_" "come on Bella let me look at you" I sighed and let her go "wow hot vampire chic" Alice said "you'll need new clothes to go with the new face" "more clothes Alice" she moaned then smiled "only if I go with you and I can have the last say about anything I don't like" "ok ok I'm going now Edward has something he has to tell you" and she smirked "thanks Pixie now get out"

It was then I heard from down stairs "where's my Edward gone" Bella turned on me "her Edward" she said stalking me "her Edward" she repeated "who is that pray do tell" I backed up and fell on the bed "Bella let me explain" "I'm listening"  
>It's Tanya we had a thing a long long time ago"<br>"Alice where's Edward" I heard Tanya say to Alice" "he's with Bella" she chirped "and who's Bella"  
>I could hear Jaz and Em laughing "this is gonna be good" Em said " "1...2...3..his wife" they both said together and cracked up laughing "HIS WIFE" Tanya shouted<p>

"I've met Bella" Alistair said "she's nice different but nice" "explain different" Eleazar asked "the last time I saw her which was about 3-4 weeks ago I think, she was different you judge for yourselves when you meet her"  
>Bella's eyes snapped back to mine "Tanya" she said "she wanted to be my mate and I wasn't interested that's it we had a thing it finished that's it" "Her Edward" she said again "you're not going to let this drop are you" "oh no not a chance this will cost you Cullen" I grinned "you can always take it out on my body I won't stop you" she crawled up on to the bed and straggled me I sat back up holding her in place "forgiven" "god no I'm taking it out on your body later"<br>Her hands went in my hair and she pulled me in "now" I said and reach for the remote and locked the door there was a groan from downstairs "nice" Tanya said "now I've got to listen to that" "you'll not hear a thing we never do" Alice said "their quite it must be very boring sex" Tanya said smiling "OH NO I wouldn't say that" jasper said they all turned to look at him jasper never said much "sorry I can still feel their emotions but can't hear them and they get very er steamy at times well ever time so far it was nice when they went to the other house " explain" Eleazar said and looked at Carlisle "Bella has a shield she puts round them it's the only time Edward can hear her thoughts as well" "yeh and she can do a rerun of anything she's seen like having your own personal cable channel" Em said  
>And she's not a full vampire yet and I don't think she ever will be she's changing very slowly but I don't think she'll change completely let me explain" he carried on telling them the story.<br>All eye's were on Jasper as our emotions flowed through him

Pulling Bella's top off I moved up the bed and rolled over so she was underneath me she'd only got her sleep shorts on and they didn't last long and it didn't take long until my jeans were on the floor  
>I got a warning from Alice of them all watching Jaz and I grinned "shield up baby" I said and the passion took over I felt sorry for Jaz because he was getting all mine and Bella's feelings<p>

The venom set all out nerve's and senses on over load and I lifted her hips up get to her better kissing licking and sucking her she came within a matter of minutes "I still don't forgive you" "you will baby" I whispered kissing her neck along her jaw down to her breasts squeezing her one nipple while sucking the other she wrapped her legs around my waist and grabbed my hair pulling me up to her lips I rolled over so she was on top and lifted her slowly lowering her till I was inside her then kissing her to let the venom take over our senses again she wriggled to get all of me inside then groaned "that feels so good baby" rolling back and holding her in place and her legs still wrapped round me "do you trust me baby" I said kissing her she nodded and I pulled her legs right up and over my shoulders I pushed in further she shuddered and exploded around me putting my weight on my elbows and moving in and out slowly till the orgasm eased off I speeded up and she shuddered again as it built up again I whispered "my turn now " and took us both over the edge

We laid with our arms wrapped around each other lifting her chin I looked in her eyes "forgiven" "after a shower" she said jumping up and running into the bathroom  
>I heard the water and met her coming out of the bathroom picked her up I threw her over my shoulder and walked straight into the shower ""2nd round baby" I whispered<p>

I looked at the floor outside the shower "don't slip" I said as Bella carefully walked across the wet floor then just turning her head and looking at me over her shoulder she grinned at me bent down to pick a towel up with her cute ass facing me I growled "teasing again" I made a dive for her and rugby tackled her straight on the bed. "I love you baby" I said and kissed her

there was a knock on the door "what" I said none too pleased with who ever it was, "Edward" "Alice now we've got our names right what do you want" "they've sent me up to ask you if you're coming down" I threw a cover over us and reached for the remote the door clicked unlocked and Alice peeped round the door "who sent you" "the others, they said you wouldn't be as mad with me" I laughed "ok pixie we'll be down in a couple of minutes" she was closing the door "pixie tell Jasper sorry" we heard her giggle "he went hunting out-of-the-way"

Getting dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans I sat on the bed waiting for Bella to dry her hair "come in Emmet" I said before he knocked "what's going on down there they seems to be a lot of confusion" "no body knows what's going on it's just made everybody nervous and a couple more have just turned up" "who" "Riley and Stefan"

Bella came out of the bathroom "damn girl you can't keep changing like this it's going to get Edward confused about who he's in bed with"  
>We went down stairs went into the kitchen and sat with Carlisle and Eleazar "Bella ignore Tanya she's had a fixation on Edward for too many years the more he tried to rebuff her the more she wanted him now he's off limits she might look somewhere else<br>"That doesn't help Carlisle we don't really need all this at this time it seems one thing is put behind us and another is put in our way"  
>Carlisle has told me about your shield Bella can you show me" "sure it comes in handy sometimes" I left Bella with Carlisle and went outside to Emmett who was talking to Garrett and Alistair they had no idea why they were here either, Riley had heard a rumour about new born's but nothing that could bring all these vampires together I just hoped none of our human friends turned up the visit us<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer i own nothing but the story and i thank SM for writing the twilight saga**

chapter 16  
>It was the next morning both me and Edward had got fed up of the questions and we went outside to see what the others were doing some were having a weird ball game that looked a bit like baseball but I could be wrong<br>All eyes turned to the woods near the top of the house Carlisle and Eleazar joined us and we walked to where the noise seemed to come from Carlisle looked towards Edward "only 1 and he's making the noise on purpose so we know he's coming"  
>A figure stepped out of the woods and shot towards Bella both me and Emmett stepped in front of her "Demetri" Eleazar said "what are you doing here" so this is Bella" he sniffed in the air "curious" then held his hands up to show us he meant no harm " is every body here" "depends on who you sent" Carlisle said "and why" "Aro will explain when he gets here" "when will that be" "when he arrives you know Aro" " you didn't answer me Demetri why are you here" "to track where's Alistair and James" "here they both said together" "we need to talk" they walked away Demetri said something to them and they shot off into the woods<br>Edward smiled "they'll be back they don't want me to listen in" "can you still read them" Eleazar said

"just that there going to be looking for someone" "who can you tell" I shook my head and glanced at Carlisle "Edward you're a terrible liar" " best not to know yet until Aro wants you to" "as you choose" he said and turned towards the house "come lets go upstairs out-of-the-way and wait there" Alice and Jasper followed us upstairs and we all went into our room followed 5 minutes later by Emmett and Rose "ok what's going off" Rose said pointing at me "I know you know what's going off so spill" I put my finger to my lips "shhh" I said getting a piece of paper and writing on it I past it round then ripped it into small pieces and set fire to it before flushing it down the loo they all sat there with open mouth's "you're kidding" Emmett said I shook my head "but why single out Bella for the first attack" I shrugged my shoulders "no idea perhaps Aro will be able to tell us when he arrives"  
>"The Trackers are back" I said "with a new-born" they dashed downstairs except me and Bella I could see what was going to happen and I didn't want Bella to witness that not yet any way question and destroy "I heard garret shout Kate that electric shock she had would come in handy and after a bit of screaming and shouting they got what they wanted<br>The number of new borns that had been made even surprised me, Bella looked at me "at least 40 he thinks" "40 why would he want 40" "to make sure his target was destroyed"

"target"

"everyone but you me and Alice" "if he got you I'd do anything to protect you"

"but he sent them after me" she said curling up in my arms

"that was to force my hand they attack you, I protect you I had to he knew that, he also knew they'd get killed before they could hurt you there's 7 of us they didn't stand a chance,  
>What he didn't think about was that you might have a gift or that Alice can see the future and how close our family are"<br>"how did he know you'd protect me"  
>I turned to face her "I've know from the day we met in that class room that you were meant to be my mate my other half all I had to do was convince you" I kissed her "come on their going to fetch us any way Aro's here hmm and Marcus going all out to catch their brother wonder what their going to do with him when they find him he's broken every law that he upheld<p>

"  
>Going downstairs we saw a couple of men in long black robes and about 10 people in grey robes we went to stand with the rest of the family<br>Aro came straight over to Carlisle "ahh Carlisle my old friend you have a fine-looking family and all mated now that's good he held each hand in turn he got to my hand and held it for a longer time than the rest of our family "ahhh you're talented son holds nothing from me even though he could have" "why would he hold anything back Aro we have nothing to hide" "nothing at all it seems" he held his hand out to Bella she glanced at me and I nodded he took her hand then looked up "nothing nothing at all" I nodded at her again and she dropped her shield so he could read her, he laughed a very talented family you have Carlisle" he said I did a low growl when I read his thought's about taking Bella and Alice "steady your son Carlisle" "Aro you know better than to threaten to take a mate from someone Bella and Edward are mated for life" "so are Jasper and Alice" I said Jaspers head shot round and Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder  
>Marcus walked over and touched Aro's hand "Marcus can tell how strong a relationship is and according to him we are the strongest he's come across" I spoke aloud for my families benefit.<p>

He went to all the others and stopped at Tanya "don't try to break the bond it's too strong Tanya try your affections on young Riley over there he's quite taken with you and I would certainly approve your sisters have found partners here I think Irina and Laurent ,Kate and Garret it would make 8 in each coven" "family" Eleazar said "sorry old friend family but you class yourselves as cousins so it would be 16 quite a sizable coven wouldn't you say" "and no threat to you Aro" Eleazar said Aro smiled "now we all know each other let's get down to business "Edward you saw my brother where" everybody looked at each other as it was confirmed that it was Caius they were after "in Bella's bedroom after her father died and we'd gone back to check on it" he touched my hand "yes I see that is Caius, do you know why he was there" "not a clue some perverted guilt trip for sending the new borns to the park" Why did you let him go" "damage control the police were already on their way he isn't covering his tracks very well I thought it best to tell Carlisle what I'd seen and he could contact you" Aro nodded "Demetri did you and the trackers find anything" "lots of tracks of new borns they seem to be covering Caius's tracks the new borns don't know what there doing they can't catch Bella's scent because she's no longer human or full Vampire they should be easy to pick off" Eleazar stepped forward "Aro what caused him to go off like this something must have triggered it and why attack the Cullen's

**sorry it's a short chapter but as this story will be coming to an end in the next **

**few chapters i've been working on a new story about going back to Forks to see **

**if her true mate still lives there i think i'm going to call it ...Joining The Dots...1st chapter **

**should be up tomorrow let me know what you think **


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry it's been so long for the update it's puppy season for the animal charity i'm with so it's been a bit hectic**

**disclaimer i only own the story everything else is down to the brilliant mind of SM**

Chapter 17

"we're not sure he wouldn't be near me last 6 month so i couldn't read him

but he has been bad-tempered"

"Caius bad-tempered" Carlisle said "excuse me Aro but that's normal for him when i was in italy i don't think he was ever had a good mood"

"nor when I was there" Eleazar said "so something must have started all this off"

"we were revisiting all the main coven's in the north the biggest ones being yours Carlisle And your's Carlisle you'd told me a few weeks earlier that Edward might have found his mate at last. It was just after that he'd disappeared and a few weeks later you said you were having trouble with new borns,

He looked at Bree and Alistair pulled her closer to him it was then we all realised that Alistair had found his mate in Bree,

Aro held his hand up don't worry Alistair I can tell you taught her well

Marcus was just stood smiling and nodding his gaze kept turning to me and Bella every time we moved to becloser to each other and now and again he would touch Aro's hand and Aro would nod very slightly Carlisle had also noticed it.

you seem to be monitoring Edward and Bella is they a reason for that

Marcus is fascinated by their relationship he's never seen a relationship this close before

Aro did an eye roll to jane who was stood at the back until now she looked at me and Bella and said one word pain, I pushed Bella to the back of me and a burning stuck me at the same time head,Carlisle and Eleazar shouted for Aro to stop Jane but he just gave a sickly smirk

All eyes turned to me and Bella As she stared at me but the pain went as sudden as it had started i stood and went to Bella putting my arms round her

Aro's head shot round and he stared at us

Carlisle was furious all the vampires in the house went on their guard waiting for another attack.

"Why have you attacked my son"

"Just testing just testing nothing to worry about

"You have gathered a lot of my friends here and some of the biggest covens could you tell us for what purpose"

"don't worry old friend all will be revealed in time"

I was trying to read him he couldn't block me forever Carlisle was watching me,

suddenly I found a way in and I gasped "two birds with one stone" I said aloud Caius was loosing it so you worked him into a frenzy and sent him in this direction he would make new borns to get rid of us and who ever was left would get rid of Caius for you

Carlisle nodded to Benjamin and he started moving round slowly Kate followed Benjamin in case they attacked him

I concentrated on Marcus but he was in the dark as well, the only ones that knew anything about it was Aro, Alex, Jane, and Felix all the others were as confused as the rest of us

Jane had started to consentrate on the others but they were all under Bella's shield which she was having trouble keeping stable now, I moved Bella to the other side of me if they were going to go for anyone it would be Bella,

Benjamin brought his fist down twice on the floor in the living room once to get through the house foundations and again to open the fault line that ran underneath the house

It opened just enough for 6 volturi to disappear into the lave 100's of ft under the house the 4 main ones and 2 guards

Marcus stepped back in shock, Benjamin brought his fist down again and closed the fault the house shook under the strain everybody looked round but it

Marcus never said a lot at the best of times and today was no exception i had to read him i find out what he wanted to do i think over the years he had lost the ability to speak stopped

I looked at Carlisle "he just wants to go home he didn't want to come in the first place Aro made him come

With out Alex and Jane the volturi didn't know how to defend themselves so they huddled together it was sad to see vampires brought to this they were supose to be the top of the food chain for gods sake

i wanted to shake them and shout wake the hell up

some of the younger ones decided to go there own way and seemed to be glad now their time with the Volturi was over, Marcus and the wives decided to go back to Italy

Carlisle and Eleazar said they would go back to the castle to sort things out when caius had been dealt with they had both spent 100's of years there

Demitri said he'd stay and help with Caius and the army he think it would take much to catch them and Caius had no gift so it was just a matter of finding him,

Esmé being Esmé took the women into the kitchen out-of-the-way they had just watched their mates disappear

no matter how much in the wrong Aro and the others had been it was not the fault of the wives,

I followed them reading them to make sure they weren't dangerous Esme was too trusting for her own good

the rest of the vampires were in 3 groups 1 tracker +6 it didn't take long to track the new borns and i soon got news back on where o get the bodies from and bring them back to be burnt

By night fall the groups had located and disposed of 35 new borns it surprised us all that they hadn't gone into the town someone other than carlisle must be controling them we just had to find out who

Suddenly the house started to shake and twist I think we better get out of the house Emmett said making for the door.

With everyone out safe we stood watching the house twist and collapse like a pack of cards

"I liked this house" Esme said

"never mind you'll get a chance to rebuild it now" Carlisle said walking nearer to survey the damage

"We'll have something to do all summer now" Emmett said smiling he loved the idea of getting dirty

I hate to burst anyone's bubble but the cars are still in the garage Bella said

We turned to the garage and all we could see was the colours of the cars peeping through the rubble

**any ideas of who had been controlling the new borns **


End file.
